


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: Y/N and Jensen have been working on Supernatural together for ten years. They’ve also been dating for eight years, until Jensen called it off, months before their wedding. A year later, Jensen is getting married and Y/N feels it’s time to move on. Her contract is up and she’s ready to expand her resume, but can she give everything up when they want her to sign on for more seasons? Can she keep her distance from Jensen as he prepares to get married to someone that isn’t her? Can she move on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate making Jensen a bad guy, but I love the angst. I mean no ill-will towards Jensen or Danneel or their beautiful kids! This is purely for the story.

It’s always difficult moving on from a relationship that you thought was going to last forever. Even if it ended almost three years ago, it still hurts to see him with his new girlfriend. It’s hard to avoid with today’s internet access. You can only avoid social media for so long, before you decide to scroll through your newsfeed. It never gets easier seeing him with her and knowing how quick he was able to move on after you both called your eight-year relationship off. You two were going to get married. Months away from saying ‘I do.’ Now he was with her a year after the break-up and while scrolling through your Instagram between answering emails, you learned that he proposed to her.

Sitting on your couch in your big empty house, you rub your chest to try and ease the ache that his post has caused. Sure, you had dated someone else, but they weren’t Jensen. Unlike him, you were having a hard time putting aside your relationship with him. Eight years is a long time to be with someone, just to have them say they wanted to move on, especially when you see them every day. It’s hard to move on when you work together. Or used to, since your contract was up and you were ready to say goodbye.

You threw your phone beside you on the couch and stood up. You needed to get ready for the day and you couldn’t let this news hold you back. You knew that as soon as you left your house today that the camera would be shoved in your face. You have to pretend that you were indifferent to the news. Pretend that you hadn’t seen it, if they ask. Pretend that you’re happy for them.

After taking a shower, you’re picking out your outfit for the day when you hear your phone ring from its spot on the couch where you left it. Moving through the house to the living room, you pick it up and answer with a simple “hello,” not looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be your manager, ready to give you a pep talk. What you weren’t expecting to hear was the rough voice that you used to hear every day.

“Hey Y/N.” You stop in tracks on the way back to your room.

“Jensen.” You managed in a small voice. “Uh, hi. How are you?”

You can hear the smile in his voice when he responds. “I’m doing great. How about you?”

“I’m okay. You know, just living the life.” You try to make it sound less depressing, but you know he can tell something is wrong.

“That’s good. Um, I just wanted to call and uh,” You can hear him struggling to tell you the news that you already knew, so you decide to spare him.

“I know, Jensen. I saw it about an hour ago.” You finish walking back to your room and start pulling clothes on. Not wanting to have this conversation in your underwear.

You hear him clear his throat. “Oh. I was hoping to reach you before you saw it.”

“Then you should have called me last night. Kind of hard to hide something like that when it’s all over social media.” You let out a huff of a laugh.

“Yeah. You’re right. I should have called you sooner.”

“Not like you have any reason to. We’re not together anymore, haven’t been for some time now.”

“I know that. Doesn’t mean that I couldn’t be the one to tell you.” He tries to argue.

“Jensen, it’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. You need to focus on her. You should be enjoying this time with her, not fussing over you ex that you haven’t spoken to since her last day on set.” You can hear the spite in your voice and wince.

He doesn’t say anything for a long time. You can just hear him breathing on the other end. Before he can respond, you decide to end the call short. “Look Jensen, I gotta go. I have a big day ahead of me and I have to be out of the house in less than an hour to make it to a meeting with my Jena.” You try to swallow the huge lump in your throat. “I’m happy for you. I really am. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy and you are. So, go be happy.” You feel your nostrils flare and the tears form. “Go be with her. I’ll talk to you later.”

Clearing his throat again he says, “Yeah, okay. I thought I would just call and let you know.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. Uh, tell Jared I said hi and that him that I’ll miss him.”

“Yeah I will. Take care of yourself, Y/N/N.” You close your eyes at the name he used to call you, a tear falls between your lashes.

“You too, Jensen.” You pull the phone away from your ear and end the call. Letting a few more tears fall before squaring your shoulders and wiping your face. The only proof that the call even happened, being your red eyes.

Tossing your phone on the bed, you finish getting ready by pulling your hair up and putting light makeup on your face. Deciding to cover your eyes with your Ray ban sunglasses, until your eyes calmed down. You climb into your car and drive to your first meeting. Pulling the car into a parking spot next to the curb that is a few blocks from the office, you take a few minutes and prepare yourself for the parade of cameras that are always lurking the California streets. Grabbing your purse, you open the door and climb from the car. You barely make it ten feet before you see them rushing towards you, calling your name and shouting their questions. “Y/N! Did you hear about Jensen proposing to Danneel?” “Y/N, what do you have to say about Jensen’s proposal?”

“I’m happy for him. He deserves to be happy.” You give them your best smile.

“Are you still in love with him? Are you heartbroken?” One asks.

“I’ll always love Jensen, he was a big part of my life for a long time, but it’s a different type of love now. I’m happy that he found someone to love him the way he deserves. She’s beautiful and everything he needs.” You try to keep the answers simple and vague enough. It’s none of their business, but it’s their jobs to pry. You can see your managers office building up ahead and quicken your pace. You catch the attention of the guards standing outside as soon as your close enough and they rush over to keep the press back as you make your way into the building.

Climbing into the elevator once the doors open, you keep your composure until they close again. Falling back into the wall behind you, taking a deep breath, and shake your head to try to keep the next round of tears at bay. You push your sunglasses onto your forehead as the doors open to the floor that Jenna’s office is on.

Moving through the floor with your eyes forward, to ignore the other employees as you pass them. You can see Jenna behind her desk talking on the phone, through the glass walls of her office. Her door is open, so you knock on the doorframe to get her attention. She looks up at you and smiles, ushering you in. You sit in one of the chairs in front of her and wait for her to finish her conversation.

“Okay. Well Y/N is here, so I need to go over everything with her and I will give you a call later to give you her final decision.” She speaks into the phone. “I will, Bob. Take care.” She hangs up and turns to face you.

“Bob?” You ask her.

“Robert Singer.” She says as a small grimace graces her soft face.

Your shoulder sag and you give her a tired eye roll. “No. I can’t.”

“I know. I told him that after the news breaking about Jensen today, there would be no way that you would agree to continue working on the show, but you know how they can be. They really want you to stick around for a few more seasons.”

“Well, they can find someone else. I don’t think I can work with him anymore.”

“I know that, Y/N, but this would be great for you. I know it will suck and you will have to see Jensen every day but think about what this could do for you.”

“I already have a lot going on. I’m getting ready to fly out to London to work on Spider-Man. I would be working on that for a few weeks and then have to fly to Atlanta to work on Stranger Things. And you want to add flying back and forth to Vancouver again? I would exhausted, Jenna. When would I have time to rest?” You explain to her, already feeling tired.

“I know, but you haven’t signed all of the paperwork for Stranger Things yet, we’re still going back and forth with them about your contract. Bob sent me the script for the first episode that they want you to work on next season. You should at least look it over and then give me a call later.” She hands you the packet containing the script.

“You would really rather I do Supernatural over Stranger Things?”

“I want you to look at every option. I don’t want you to regret no doing the show. And who knows, maybe we can work out a better filming schedule. Let me call everyone and see what we can come up with.” She explains as you look down at the packet in your hands. “I know it’s going to suck seeing him, but this would be so great for you. You’re blowing up in the best way, kid. And don’t think of it as working with your ex, think of it as you get to work with Jared again. Before Supernatural, you two haven’t worked together since Gilmore Girls.”

You nod. “That’s true. It would be amazing to see Jared again.”

“Just think about it. Go to lunch, read the script over and call me later. I’ll call Bob and tell him that you will have your answer tomorrow. If you decide to take it, we’ll figure out your schedule so that you aren’t killing yourself.”

You look up at her and take in a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

“Great. Now, get going. You have a flight to New York to catch tonight for your spot on Jimmy Kimmel tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Jenna.” You stand up and with a final wave, leave her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Jensen have been working on Supernatural together for ten years. They’ve also been dating for eight years, until Jensen called it off, months before their wedding. A year later, Jensen is getting married and Y/N feels it’s time to move on. Her contract is up and she’s ready to expand her resume, but can she give everything up when they want her to sign on for more seasons? Can she keep her distance from Jensen as he prepares to get married to someone that isn’t her? Can she move on?

When you made it back to the car with the script burning a hole in your purse, you decided that you didn’t want to have lunch by yourself. You needed help making a decision and you knew the only person that you could talk to was your PA, who was also one of your best friend. Amanda would be the one who would help you make a choice. She was always the one that you went to, when you had to make hard decisions like this. You grab your phone from your purse and send her a text asking if she could meet you at Bottega Louie. They’re chicken parmesan was amazing. Expensive, but amazing.  
  
Twenty minutes later, you’re sitting at a table by the windows. The new script that Bob gave Jena is open on the table as you try to read through it while waiting for Amanda. You try weighing the pros and cons about resigning your contract. The main one being that your character, Anne was in a relationship with Dean and like every other love interest of his, was supposed to finally be sent off in a burning pile of wood, salt, a gasoline. You begged the writers to do. You begged them to kill you off, so there wouldn’t be a chance for you to come back. You were supposed to film that episode in the coming weeks after a small hiatus, so that you could go to different meetings and interviews for projects you had coming up. After Jimmy Kimmel, you have to hope on a plane and take a three-hour flight to Vancouver to finish filming. You were ready to say goodbye, but with the new script sitting in front of you, you don’t know what to do.  
  
You’re so lost in thought that you don’t hear the chair across from you scrape the floor as it gets pulled out or notice the person sitting down across from you.  
“Y/N!” The owner of the voice finally getting your attention as you look up in slight shock.  
  
You see Amanda looking at you with a small amount of worry behind her crystal blue eyes. You shake your head to clear your thoughts and give her a smile.  
“Sorry! I was just reading this script.”  
  
“Ooo! Is that you first script for Stranger Things?!” She asks. You can see the excitement begin to replace the worry.  
  
You sigh and look at her. “No, it’s the script for season 15.” You pass the script to her. “They want me to renew my contract. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
You watch her look over the schedule, her chocolate brown hair, falling around her face as she reads the first page. She looks up at you and blows air through her pink lips, her cheeks puffing.  
  
“I think we need mimosas.” Is all she says, making you laugh.  
  
You nod, and she waves the waiter over. You both order your drinks and food and wait. She reads through the script a bit more as the waiter places the drinks in front of you both.  
  
“Keep them coming.” You tell him as you raise your glass to your ruby red lips and take a big gulp.  
  
You don’t have to look at him to see his eyes turn to saucers. “Yes ma’am.” He responds before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
Finishing off your drink in another big gulp, you wait for Amanda to say something. “Well? What do you think?”  
  
She shakes her head, closes the script, and looks at you. “This is all up to you, baby girl. I saw Jen’s Instagram post this morning. I know you were already having a hard-enough time to begin with. Do you really want to continue to do the show, knowing that you have to keep up this onscreen relationship with him, but you can’t actually be with him?”  
  
You clench your jaw and flare your nostrils. Trying to keep the lump in your throat down. You shake your head. “How can I? We were supposed to get married and he just called everything off. No reason, just ended it. And then a few months later, he’s with her and now he’s supposed to marry her.” You feel your face get hot and the lump in your throat rises. You feel your eyes prick with unshed tears. “And I had to keep working with him. I begged for them to kill me off. I knew my contract was up this season and I begged them for this. I can’t look at him every day, anymore. I’m not over him. We were together for eight years. How am I supposed to be over him so fast? How can he be ready to marry someone else after only a year? They haven’t even been together for a year.” You can feel your composure slipping as you begin to ramble. You can feel the tears begin to fall as you try to hold in the sobs that bubble in your chest.  
  
Amanda moves her chair around the table next to you and pulls you to her. “I know, Y/N/N. I know. I’m so sorry. I could kill him. I could really kill him for doing this to you.” She brushes a hand through your hair as you hide your face in her neck.  
  
“He called me this morning.”  
  
She pulls away from you so that she could look at your face. “He what?”  
  
You sniffle and nod. “He called to tell me. Hoping that I wouldn’t see anything before he did. He said that I should have heard it from him.” You pick up the cloth napkin off the table and begin to dry your face and wipe your nose.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him. He should have fucking waited until after you guys wrapped the season in a few weeks to propose to her. And he should have told you in person. He shouldn’t have fucking called you. Are you fucking kidding me?” She moves away from you to grab her purse, snatching her phone out of it. She unlocks it and begins to type quickly on it.  
  
“Don’t text him. I don’t want to deal with right now. I’ll deal with him, when we get Vancouver. Right now, I need to decide if I’m going to do this or not. I need to let Jena know if I’m going to sign back on or not. I have to call her before you and I leave for New York in a couple hours.” You look down at the watch on your wrist. “Speaking of our flight, are packed? Are your bags in your car?” You change the subject, hoping that she will move on.  
  
“Yeah I brought them with me.” She takes the bait.  
  
“Good. I’m not hungry anymore. I need to swing by the house and drop off my car. Cliff is gonna be going with us. He’s going to stick with us until we get to Vancouver. The studio thought we would need him more than the guys.” You throw enough cash on the table to cover the drinks and food that had yet to arrive, tip included. You gather your purse and the script and move to stand up.  
  
“If you want to leave your car at my house, I get Cliff to stop and get us something greasy and sweet on the way to airport.”  
  
She gives you a concerned look before nodding. She gathers her stuff and you both walk out heading in different directions to your cars.  
  
The drive to your house is short. You are climbing out of the car as Amanda pulls in through the gate. You wait for her to park, before moving to her trunk to help unload her bags. You get your front door unlocked in time to hear the gate roll open and Cliff’s black SUV moves through the gate and around the curved driveway, before stopping in front of the front door. His large figure climbs out of the car.  
  
“Hey Cliff. I just gotta grab my bags and then we can go.”  
  
“Hey girls. Take your time Y/N.” He moves around the car and pulls Amanda’s bags to the back before opening it up and loading them up. While he’s occupied, you open the front door and run up the stairs to grab your bags. Just a large suitcase and a duffle bag. Most of your things are in the apartment in Vancouver. You lug the bags down the stairs and out the front door. Your purse already in the backseat of the SUV. Cliff takes the bags from you and puts them in the trunk as you climb in the back. He shuts the door for you and climbs in the front. “Ready, ladies?” He asks as he puts the car in drive and pulls back up to the gate.  
  
“Yeah. Can you stop and grab some burgers and milkshakes first? I told Amanda we would get them on the way.”  
  
“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made, but is it the right one?

You and Amanda spent the first hour waiting for you flight, going over your options. Thirty minutes before your flight was called, you called Jena with your answer. Her phone rang and rang. Eventually all you got was her voicemail.  
  
“Hey Jena, I was hoping to catch you before you left the office, but You’ll probably get this message before the night is over. Tell Bob, that-tell him that I’ll do it, but this my absolute last season. If it wasn’t for the fans, I wouldn’t be doing this. I can’t disappoint them. I’m sure once convention season comes around next month, they’ll be asking questions. If it wasn’t for Jensen, I would love to do more seasons, but I can’t look at him every day. So, just tell him this is it. This is the last season and then they have to kill Anne. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Jena. Oh, and just settle with Netflix about Stranger Things. I’m going it all.” You hang up and look at Amanda. Hoping to see that you made a mistake in telling her you would do another season.  
  
“You did the right thing. You’re not doing it for yourself. You’re doing it for the fans, just like you said. They’re your reason to keep going. Besides, they all will understand when it comes out that this is the last time Anne will be on the screen.” She reaches across her seat and takes your hand.  
  
“Yeah. You’re right. I just hate letting them down.”  
  
“You’re not. They’re gonna find out tonight that you’re signed on for Spider-Man and I’m sure Jena will have everything settled with Netflix and will be calling everyone with the go ahead to ask about it. So, you know Jimmy will be asking all about it and keep away from the sensitive stuff. The fans are going to be excited for you!”  
  
You nod. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
You hear your flight being called and you both grab your purses and head to the line. You both settle into your first-class seats, putting you bags under your seats. Amanda pulls out her laptop and settles it on her tray, working for a bit before takeoff. You pull your phone from your jacket pocket, debating to scroll through your social media accounts. You hold it in both hands and bring it to your mouth, wondering about what was waiting for you on your feeds. When you finally pull your phone away from your face and tap the screen to unlock it, Amanda takes it out of your hands.  
  
“Nope. You’re not allowed on your Instagram or Twitter and you’re not allowed to check the tags on Tumblr, like Misha does.” She tells you as she puts your phone in her bag. “You’re not getting your phone back until after we land in Vancouver. I’ll only give it to you if it rings or bings.”  
  
“What I am supposed to do for five hours?!”  
  
“Sleep.”  
  
“Sleep?! How am I supposed to sleep?”  
  
“You can have my phone that has your playlist on it. Put the headphones in, lay your seat back when we take off, and close your eyes.” She hands you her phone with the headphones already attached and the music already playing. You take it from her and put the buds in your ears.  
  
Eventually, you feel the plane begin to move. You know you should cut the music off and wait until you’re in the air, but the right song is playing, and you don’t want to pause it. Anyone else have a song, that no matter what mood you’re in you can listen to and it will make you feel ten times better? Cinnamon by The Storys, was it for you. No matter what, it always made you feel better. Hearing it play through the earbuds, made you relax enough that you could enjoy the lyrics. You watch out the window as the plane speeds down the runway and lifts into the air. Once the planes levels out and the ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign has been turned off, you feel yourself completely relax. Letting the lyrics fill your ears and take you away from your worries.

v

Before you know it, you’re being shaken away by Amanda. You don’t remember falling asleep. When you pop your eyes open and turn your head to look at her, pulling the buds from your ears, she tells you that the plan is getting ready to land. You sit up straighter in your seat and stretch your back a little, just enough to erase the sleep from your mind.  
  
The plane eventually touches down and you all are given the all clear to get up and get off. You pull you purse out from under your seat and stand, looking behind you to see Cliff already standing and waiting for you and Amanda to start moving off the plane.  
  
Once you both have cleared the walkway and have moved into the terminal waiting area, Cliff moves in front of you, automatically turning into the scary bodyguard. Keeping his eye out for any threat as you move through the airport. You stop and grab your luggage before continuing on. Grabbing the keys for the rental car that Cliff will be driving around and loading the bags into the trunk before putting the airport in the rearview mirrors.  
  
You can hear your phone dinging with messages and notifications, but you don’t care to ask for it. Knowing that it’s just messages from Jena and notifications from twitter about you landing in New York. You focus on the moving scenery outside of the windows, Amanda occasionally mentioning meeting and your schedule for the rest of the day. Tonight, it’s straight to the hotel to get checked in, probably order room service, check emails, and call it an early night. Then first thing in the morning, it’s heading off to the set to get ready to record Jimmy Kimmel, that will air tomorrow night. After that is done, it’s back to the airport for the flight that you’re dreading. Vancouver. You aren’t ready to be back on set. You’re already regretting agreeing to another season. You don’t want to spend another year with Jensen. Watching him make plans to spend the rest of his life without you. Watching him love someone who isn’t you. You’re not ready.  
  
Damn him for doing this to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has finally had enough.

You woke to the sounds of your alarm clock and fumble from under the pile of pillows to find and silence it, hoping to get at least five more minutes of sleep before Amanda has to drag you from your bed. Just as you shut it off, you hear the door to your hotel room opening and closing.

“Don’t even think about falling back asleep.”

“Just five more minutes.” Comes your muffled response.

“No. Because five minutes is going to turn into ten and then fifteen and we literally do not have time today. We are on a tight schedule. You have to be at the studio in an hour. That gives you enough time to shower and get some coffee into your system.”

You huff and begin to dig your way out from beneath the pillows. Once you emerge, you give her a glare and drag yourself out of the bed.

“Don’t look at me like that. This is why you hired me. Because I don’t let you lay around. Now, go take a shower. I’ll get your coffee.”

Your grumble as you move into the bathroom.

You emerge twenty minutes later with your hair wrapped in a towel and the body wrapped in the robe the hotel gave you. As you move in front of your suitcase, the door to your room opens again and Amanda steps through, holding two cups of coffee. She walks over and hands one to you.

“You’re a blessing.” You tell her as you grip the cup in both hands.

“I know. Now get dressed! We have to get going.”

You take a careful sip, not wanting to burn your tongue, before putting the cup down on the table. You pull your clothes from the luggage, wishing you could just wear your sweats and look homeless, but knowing that you will be spotted on the streets of New York outside of the studio, you pick appropriate clothes, and go change. Once your clothes are on, your hair is dried and looking decent, and a little bit of makeup is thrown on your face, you’re ready to go. You grab your coffee and your purse. Amanda still hadn’t given you your phone and you know she meant it when she said you wouldn’t get it back until landed in Vancouver.

“Any important messages on my phone?”

“Just Jena telling you that everything was figured out and that you can call her once you’re settled in Vancouver. Bob called to say he was excited that you agreed to stay on for another season and maybe he could convince you to stay longer,” You roll your eyes, “Yeah, I know. Um, what else? Jared text you saying that he heard you were coming back next season and that you guy needed to go out to celebrate when you got back. And that’s about it.”

You nod as you open the door to your room. “Pretty much what I was expecting.” All you get back in return is a hum of agreement. “That was it, right? Nothing else? You’re not hiding anything form me?”

“Nope. Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re sparing me from any sadness today.”

“Exactly.”

You stop and look at her. “What did he say?”

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t need to focus on him. He shouldn’t have even text you. And before you ask, no. You’re not getting your phone back. I told you. You can find out what he said when we get off the plane. I’m doing this for your own good. He needs to leave you alone, unless you guys are working. Now, let’s go. Don’t make me call your mom.” She grips your arm to get you moving, just the mention of her telling your mom about what was going on, made you start to walk again.

You both climb in the elevator and make the trip down in silence. You meet Cliff in the lobby and he guides you to the parking garage and into the black SUV.

The drive to the studio doesn’t take long. Before you know it, Cliff is hoping out and letting the Valet take over the wheel. He helps you and Amanda climb out and guides you inside the studio, keeping the few cameras at bay. You know that as soon as you are done, those few cameras will turn into a swarm and you will have more than just Cliff keeping you safe.

You’re rushed into hair and makeup for touch ups and not long after, your having a mic attached to you and your name is being called for standby. You stand behind the curtain and mentally prepare yourself for the questions you know will be asked and the ones you pray won’t be asked. Soon enough, you hear your name being called and you plaster your tv smile on your face just as the curtain moves to reveal you. You wave to the crowd as you walk towards the stage to greet Jimmy. With a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek, you both move to your seats and wait for the crowd to settle before the actual interview begins.

“My, they sure love you, Y/N!”

“And I love them! If it wasn’t for the fans, I wouldn’t be here today, I wouldn’t be where I am” The noise in the audience grows again.

“That’s true. That’s true. So, Y/N you’ve got a lot going on. I just got word this morning that you are officially signed on for Stranger Things season 3, the new Spider-Man sequel, and another you were renewed for Supernatural season 15!”

You nod. “Yeah, it’s a lot.”

“It is. Are you prepared for all if that work and travelling?”

“Well, I have to be. I love what I do and I’m so excited to be branching out from Supernatural. I love the show and working with everyone. I mean I’ve been on the show for the last ten years, I was signed on with Misha, so it’s been a great run, but I want to try other things.”

“You make it sound like you’re completely done with the show.”

You take a deep breath, “I was supposed to be. This was going to be my last season,” the crowd groans in sadness, “I know, I’m sorry, but Bob called my manager and we all decided that I was going to do at least one more.”

“Is there a reason that you’ve decided to say goodbye?”

“Well, my contract was up and I was unsure if I wanted to stay on and I had gotten the offers for Stranger Things and Spider-Man halfway through filming, so I thought I wouldn’t have enough time to fit all of it into my schedule, but we got everything figured out, so one more season it is.” The crowd gives their applause.

“Well, we’re glad you’ve decided to keep going. I think the world would be sad to see Anne go.”

“I’m gonna be sad when we do have to see her go.” You admit wholeheartedly.

“Now, I know this is a touchy subject for you, especially right now, but I’m constantly being asked to ask you.”

You prepare for what’s coming, already knowing it’s about Jensen.

“I know you’re a private person. You always have been, but the world wants to know. Jensen just announced that he and Danneel are engaged. How do you feel about that?”

You just smile. “I’m happy for him. I’m happy that he has found someone to love him the way he deserves. Danneel is beautiful and wonderful. An that is all that I am going to say on that. Like you said, I’m a private person and I want to keep it that way.”

“And we will respect that.”

The worst of the interview is over, and it quickly moves on to funnier and informative questions about your future roles. Eventually it comes to an end and you are saying goodbye to Jimmy and the audience, but you’re not able to leave the stage yet because you are sitting for the final sign off while the credits roll. Jimmy apologizes for asking about Jensen, but he had so much pressure to ask you from the producers. You brush it off and as soon as you are given the all clear, pull the mic from your shirt and move backstage, handing your mic to the techs as you go. Keeping your composure until you are behind the closed door of your dressing room where Amanda and Cliff are waiting for you. You lean you palms against the makeup vanity and take a few moments to breathe deep. Keeping the tears at bay. You just wanted everyone to stop asking you about him. He’s not yours to talk about anymore.

You don’t turn around as you tell Amanda, “Can we add ‘no Jensen’ to the list of things they aren’t allowed to ask me? I can’t keep doing this. I don’t want to talk about him anymore.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I didn’t know they were going to ask. I would have told them otherwise.” She says. You can hear her open her planner and make a note.

“I know. I’m just tired of it.”

“I know, babe. We’ll take care of it. Why don’t you change so we can get out of here and get lunch before our flight?”

You push off the table and move to your bag that you brought in with you, pulling comfier clothes from it. Your mood has been soured and all you want to do is sit in the corner and cry. You’re so tired of crying.

“For what it’s worth, Y/N. He’s the idiot. I nearly strangled him when I found out about you two and he got an ear full of Jared, Misha, and I.” You hear Cliff’s gruff voice behind you. “He should have handled things better.”

“Thanks, Cliff. But there isn’t anything we can do.”

“Don’t give up on him. He does still love you.”

You let out a sarcastic laugh. “Right.”

“He does, he just doesn’t know it.”

“Okay, Cliff.” You move to the bathroom, tired of the conversation.

Five hours later and you’re crawling through the door to your studio apartment in Vancouver after Cliff dropped you off, promising to pick you up in the morning before heading to set. No rest days before filming again.

Amanda gave you your phone back as soon as you all climbed in the SUV, as promised. After taking a shower, scrubbing your face, brushing your teeth, and putting on your pjs, you finally decide to pick it up and look at everything you missed. Avoiding social media for now. You skim the texts from Jared and Jena. Listen to the voicemails from Bob and Misha, before coming across his name. He had left a text from the day before simply saying “Heard you renewed for another season. I’m glad you’re sticking around. I’ve missed you.” A heavy sigh does nothing to ease the ache in your chest. Why does he have to do that?

You see the notification for a new voicemail and see that he left you one today while you were on your flight. Dreading what it says, you anxiously hit the play button and bring the phone to your ear.

“Hey, Y/N. I saw your interview with Jimmy Kimmel tonight. Listen, I’m sorry about putting you through that. I didn’t think he would ask something like that. We have an early call time tomorrow, maybe we can talk before everything? Or after? Either way. I just think we need to talk. We’re going to be working together for a while longer and I don’t want things to be tense between us, especially because our characters are so close. We need to talk. Just let me know. Even if you don’t want to talk to me, I need you to know that I do still care about you. I always will. Alright, well….I guess I’ll talk to you later. See you on set. Bye, Y/N/N.”

You pull your phone away from your ear and stare at it. You grip it tight in your hand. Your chest heaving with angry, anxious breaths. You feel the lump rise in your throat. The tears pricking your eyes before spilling over. A single sob wracking your chest before you hurl the phone, as hard as you can, across the room. You hear it hit the wall and shatter, hitting the floor. You continue to sob, completely exhausted. Physically and emotionally. You hate that he did this to you. You hate that you still feel this way. You hate him leaving you. You hate him. You hate him, and yet you still love him. Falling into you bed and burying yourself within the covers and pillows, you cry and sob until fall asleep. Sleep being coming and going through the night. Reminding you of how alone you were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to blow.

Morning came all too quick. You wake to the covers being yanked off of you. You pull you head from under the pillows and face your intruder, expecting to see Amanda. What you weren’t expecting, we the hazel eyes peering down at you with a mixture of amusement and sadness.

“Jared?” Your sleep-ridden voice asks, while your hands brush the hair from your face. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s four o’clock, Y/N.” He says as he sits on the edge of your bed. “We have thirty minutes to get on set. We’ve been downstairs waiting. We’ve been trying to call you, but your phone keeps going to voicemail.” You pull the covers, what’s left of them at least, off of you and throw your legs over the side of the bed. You stand up and rush over to where you threw your phone last night. The small dent in the wall, evidence of your anger. “Shit. I broke my phone last night and forgot to set the alarm on the clock by my bed.” You move around the room to gather your sweats and Ugg boots before heading into the bathroom to change, brush your teeth, and pull your hair up into a messy bun.

“What do you mean, you broke your phone? How did you manage to do that?”

“I threw it against the wall.” You tell him in the simplest way possible. Stepping out of the bathroom to finish gathering your things, you can see Jared following you around with his body. Trying to keep track of you, while still sitting on your bed.

“What? What happened? What is going on?”

“Don’t worry about it, Jared. I just have a lot going on, okay?” You begin to get frustrated. Grabbing your keys from the kitchen counter, you move to the front door before turning to Jared to hurry him alone, but he’s still sitting on your bed.

“Y/N/N.”

“Jared, don’t. We don’t have time to talk about it. I’m sick of talking about it. If you are really my friend and you really care about me, you’ll drop it.”

He let’s out a sigh and you can see the Sam in him, start to come out. “Alright, but you know where to find me when you’re ready to talk.” He stands and walks towards you. Stopping in the doorway and turning. You’re not shocked when he gathers you in his arms and gives you a great big Moose hug. Your annoyance with him quickly dissolves and the wrap your arms around him. “I missed you. Gen misses you. The boys and Odette miss you. Texas wasn’t the same without you.”

You pull away from him and give him a small smile, “I missed you guys too. Maybe when we’re done, I can fly down with you and spend some time with all of you before we get whisked away to Chicago for the start of convention season.”

“That would be great. Everyone will be excited.” He smiles and then pats your cheek. “No let’s go before Cliff tears down the building.”

You laugh as you close the door and lock up. Moving with Jared through the hallway and toward the elevator.

You make it down to the lobby to see Amanda and Cliff waiting. Both looking disgruntled.

“Sorry. My phone is broken, and I forgot to set my alarm, but I’m ready. Let’s go.” You are quick to walk past them, avoiding questions and stares. Jared sits himself in the front of the SUV with Cliff. You go to open the back door, but Amanda stops you. You give her a confused look and she just stares back at you, before shifting her eyes to the door. You’re quick to understand what she’s telling you. Jensen is sitting in the backseat. You sigh and give her a small nod before opening the door.

You haven’t seen him in weeks, but when you open the door and find his green eyes staring at you, you feel like it’s the first all over again. He gives you a smile, it’s too bright. You give him nothing in return and his smile falls. Good.

Amanda climbs into the backseat first, and you silently thank her in your head. Note to self: Get best friend an amazing gift.

You settle into the seat next to her and then his rough voice enters your ears. “Hey Y/N.” You look over at him.

“Hey, Jensen.”

“How was your break?”

“It was good, thanks. No need to ask how yours was.” You can feel the tension grow by a thousand. He doesn’t give a response. The rest of the ride is filled with terrible tension and silence. It quickly turned into the longest car ride, you’ve ever taken.

As soon as Cliff pulls the car to a stop, you pop the door open and rush to your trailer, Amanda hot on your heels.

“So, your phone is broken.” It’s not a question.

“Yep. Do you think, you could grab me a new one while I’m filming?”

“Of course, but you’re not going to explain why it’s broken?”

“Because Jensen called while we were on the plane and left me a voicemail. I guess everything finally got to me and I took it out on my phone.” You open your trailer door and put your bag right inside the door and close it again. You don’t have time to settle in. You have to head over to hair and makeup and then wardrobe before the table read in an hour.

“Y/N! Wait!”

“I can’t. I’m gonna be late.”

“Y/N Y/L/N! Listen to me right now!” Amanda yells in the middle of the lot, causing people to stop and look. You stop in your tracks and turn to look at her. She moves closer to you, not saying anything until she is right in front of you. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You tell me that he called you yesterday and you broke your phone, but you aren’t going to talk about it? Maybe signing on for another season was a bad idea. Maybe we need to call Jena and talk to Bob. I thought this would be good for you, not because of him, but because of how much you love this show. Now I’m not so sure. It’s been two days since you’ve made the decision and you’re already breaking down and today is the first day that you’ve seen him since hiatus. If you manage to break your phone all because of a phone call, what’s going to happen to you when you are forced to work with him and be intimate with him for filming? You’re gonna break. It’s not like Anne comes and goes, she is a permanent character and in a relationship with Dean. Which means you are going to have to kiss him and probably film a couple of hot and heavy scenes with him. Do you really think you can do this, Y/N?”

You stare at your feet. She’s right. Do you think you can do this? Can you put everything aside, to film this last episode and next season? You’re gonna have to. You made a promise. Not to yourself, but to the fans. You’re doing this for them.

With your mind set, you look back up at Amanda. “I have to. I have to do this. Not for me. Not for him. For everyone who has been there and cheered Anne on. If it wasn’t for them, Anne would have been gone a long time ago.”

“I know that, but you can’t keep letting him get to you. You have to start moving on. You have to start forgetting about him. You have to let everything go.”

All you can do is nod. “I’m gonna be late.”

“We’re not done talking about this.” She warns you as you start to walk away.

“We never are.” You call back to her before opening the door to the hair and makeup trailer.

When you step in, you greet the girls and see Misha sitting on the hair chair. You give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before settling into the makeup chair. You see that your script for the day is sitting in front of you. The PAs must have dropped them off, knowing what time you would be on set and where you would be when you got there. You pick it up and begin to read through it. Not much conversation flows between all of you because you and Misha are reading through the scenes. Occasionally, you both run through lines until Misha is done in the trailer and heads out. You move over to the hair chair as the door opens. You are too absorbed in the script to even care who is sitting next to you. It’s probably Jared or Jensen and you don’t really want to talk to them right now.

Not that there is anything wrong with Jared, but you know he’s going to try and ask questions and you don’t want to talk about it right now. Jensen is another story though. If you can go the whole day with talking to him as little as possible, then you will be okay.

Soon, you’re being whisked off to wardrobe and put into your outfit for today. Then you’re being rush to the meeting room for a quick table read of the scenes you’re going through today. When you’re find the seat with your name tag in front of it, you sit down and put the script on the table. One of the PAs brings you your coffee and a small bowl of fruit. You thank them as you continue to read.

Fifteen minutes go by before everyone finds their seats and you all are called to order. Jared and Misha sitting on either side of you. Alexander next to Misha and Jensen beside Jared. Main cast is seated together, while the extras and returning characters and scattered around the big group of tables. You notice that Speight, Jr. is directing again, and you couldn’t be happier. He’s one of your favorites to work with. He stands to welcome everyone back before his eyes land on you. You know what’s coming and you aren’t ready for the looks the rest of the cast will send your way. You hadn’t told anyone, except for the writing team and the heads of the department and unless they watched Jimmy Kimmell last night, like Jensen, then none of them knew.

“Also, let’s officially welcome Y/N back. We thought we would be saying goodbye to Anne, but she has agreed to another season. The old scripts have been tossed out for now and the new ones are sitting in front of you all. I can’t wait to see what trouble all of you get into.” You can feel some people turn their gazes to you, but you ignore them. “So, let’s do a couple read throughs and then move to the soundstage.

After hours of filming, it’s time to break for lunch. You head to the food tent and gather a plate before moving to your trailer where your new phone was waiting for you. Amanda dropped it before heading out to make phone calls and arrange meetings. You settle yourself on the couch, turn on the tv, and start to eat.

You are halfway through eating, when there is a knock on your door. You put the food down on the coffee table and move to the door. You’re note expecting Jensen to be standing behind it.

“Hi. Can I come in?” He asks with so much hope in his eyes. You step to the side and let him in before closing the door again.

You turn to face him, crossing your arms over your chest. “Well?”

He rubs his hands on his jeans and licks his lips. He’s nervous. He should be. “Um. Now that I’m here, I don’t know where to start.”

You press your lips into a tight line, considering your response. “You said you wanted to talk. So, why don’t we start with why you left me? Why did you leave me a month before our wedding, without any reason other than you wanted to move on?” He opens his mouth to respond, but you cut him off. “You better be honest with me. I don’t care if it hurts. I’m still hurting. I will probably by hurting for a long time.”

He sighs and sits on one of the chairs at the bar in your mini kitchen. “Honestly? I was scared. I didn’t want you to regret anything.”

You scoff. “Bullshit. Absolute bullshit, Jensen. You weren’t scared, and you know it.”

“Fine. I wasn’t scared. I was unsure….I was unsure if you were what I wanted.”

You’re completely taken back by that answer. “Unsure? We were together for eight years! How could you be so unsure of me?”

“I don’t know, but I was. And then two months before we were supposed to get married, Danneel called me. She was in town and wanted to meet up. You were at home in LA, making more plans for the wedding, so I went to see her.” He doesn’t look at you.

“Please tell me you didn’t.” You beg him as the familiar tightness in your chest and throat grow.

“You know I would never do that to you.”

“Then what happened?”

“I forgot how much we used to get along when we worked together. We’ve been friends for so long and when I saw her, I just-I felt like something was telling me that I needed to see where it would go. So, when she and I said goodbye, we promised to keep in touch. And we did.” He takes a chance to look up at you. That was a mistake. You’re biting your lip, trying to keep a sob in. Tears falling down your cheeks. Your arms still crossed over your middle, as if you were holding yourself together, because you were.

“So, you were talking to her the entire time? Ever since I went to LA for my final fitting for my dress and to pick out the cake? Those two months when you pretended everything was fine? You were talking to her? That’s as good as cheating Jensen! How could you? How you do this to me?!” The hurt is beyond evident on you face and in your voice. He stands to comfort you and you move away from him. “How long after we broke up, did you make things official with her?”

You see his jaw tick with tension and he debates telling you the answer, you already knew. “A couple weeks.” He shuts his eyes as a small sob leaves your mouth.

“So, while I was calling everyone to cancel everything and crying in my bed for weeks, you were off fucking her?”

“It wasn’t like that, Y/N/N.”

“I don’t give a shit what it was Jens. I loved you with everything that I am, and you just destroyed me. How can you ever say that you loved me, when you did something like this? How can you pretend that what you did was okay? How-How could you!? Eight years, Jensen! Eight! Gone! All because you couldn’t talk to me. All because some friend called you.” You take in a big breath and try to breathe deep to calm yourself. “You need to go.”

“Y/N-“

“Just go Jensen! I don’t want to talk to you unless we are filming, and I have to!”

He pats the counter, debating if he should really leave. He doesn’t move quick enough, so you make the choice that you will be the one to leave your own trailer. You turn and swing the door open, causing it to smack against the outside wall. You hurtle down the steps and rush over to Jared’s trailer. You hear Jensen calling your name behind you, but you ignore him. You knock on Jared’s door, until he opens it up and you quickly move past him.

“Y/n wha-“ He says as he closes the door and turns to look at you. Your face red and wet from the tears. “What happened?”

“Jensen.” Is all your able to get out before you crumble to your knees, your body wracked with sobs. You bury your face into the carpet of his trailer and Jared wraps his arms around you. Waiting until you can calm down before asking any other questions.

After what feels like eternity, your tears finally slow and chest aches. Jared stands you both up and moves you to his couch, before moving to his fridge to get a bottle of water for you. You gulp down half of it before you are able to explain to him what happened. By the time you’re done, you look up at him. His cheeks are flush, fists are clenched, as well as his jaw.

“Are you serious? He did that to you?”

“You didn’t know? I figured he would have told you.” You wipe you hand across your nose.

“No, he didn’t tell me, because I would have killed him. I don’t think he told anyone.”

You shake your head. “What am I going to do, Jared? He was my whole life. I still love him. We’ve only been broken up for a year and he’s already getting ready to marry someone else.” Jared wraps an arm around your shoulder. “How am I supposed to film next season, knowing what he did to me? How am I supposed to look at him every day?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out. I’m with you.”

“’Till the end of the line?” You finish your favorite quote that the both of you use often.

“End of the line.” He confirms. “I think I know something that might make you feel a little better.”

“Oh yeah? You gonna get me drunk, Padalecki?”

“Nope, better.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens the FaceTime app. A smile already forming on your face as he dials his wife. The kid’s screams of “DADDY!” fill the speakers, make you smile even brighter.

“Hey guys, look who I have.” He turns the phone towards you and you see all three of their faces filling the screen, while Gen peeks behind them.

“Aunt Y/N!”

“Hi, my babies! Gosh you’re all so big!”

“Aunt Y/N, why is your face all red? Are you sad?”

“I was but looking at all your cute faces is making me so happy!”

You and Jared continue to talk to the kids for a bit longer, until the run off to continue playing before nap time. Then Genevieve’s beautiful face fills the screen. You give her a greeting and talk to for minute before deciding that you had better head over to the makeup trailer for a touchup, giving Jared time with his wife. You figured he would tell her what happened. You give him a kiss on the cheek and a thanks before leaving. You couldn’t wait to go to Texas to see all of them. Just a couple weeks and you would be splashing around with the best kids in the world.

Now, you needed to focus on getting through those weeks. Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe you should talk to Bob. Maybe convince him to only give you half a season. How were you supposed to go on like this? How were you supposed to look at Jensen every day and pretend to not be hurt by what he did? You didn’t know if you could. You couldn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N avoids Jensen at all costs.

The next few weeks dragged on. Filming was harder than you thought it would be, but you pretended like nothing was wrong. Being an actress, it was easy to fool everyone around you. Aside from Amanda, Jared, and Jensen, no one else knew about the terrible conversation that happened on your first day back. You all pushed through, so that there would as little reshoots as possible. Jared and Jensen goofing off less than usual, to keep things moving and to keep you as placated as possible.

You barely spoke to Jensen. Avoiding him as much as possible. Ignoring the call of your name from his lips as soon as you all wrapped for the day. Thank goodness for Jared. With him still being upset with Jensen about how he handled everything between you two, he made sure to keep Jensen away from you, telling him that you needed you space and that he needed to respect that.

It felt like the season 14 Wrap-Party would never get here. Everyone celebrating the end of filming and getting ready for hiatus. Everyone, except you. You had booked you flight to Texas for that night, not wanting to hang around any longer. Not wanting Jensen to find the opportunity to corner you. You had told Jared what you were planning, and he called Gen immediately. She was excited to have you with them for a couple weeks. You were ready to see her and the kids. Their undying and unconditional love was exactly what you needed right now. You couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in their little arms. Couldn’t wait to have them burst into your room in the mornings and pile on top of you to wake you up.

You didn’t have any siblings, so being with Jared and his family, was like having a big brother and they were your niece and nephews. Loving them was easy. You couldn’t imagine loving anything more, until you had children of your own. Maybe one day.

You had just wrapped for the season and were headed back to your trailer, when you hear your name being called. You look behind you to see Misha chasing after you.

“Hey, Mish.”

He falls in line beside you as you continue to walk. “Hey. Are you done for the day?”

“Yeah. I’m headed to my trailer to finish packing. I’m flying out tonight.”

“Oh. You’re not staying for the party?”

“I really didn’t plan on it. As much as I would love to hang out and drink with all of you, I need to get away for a bit.”

“Oh okay. I guess I can understand that.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but it’s been really tough being here.” You both reach the steps for your trailer. You climb up and open the door, inviting Misha in.

He closes the door behind him as you move through the trailer getting stuff together. “Yeah I know. I just hate that he’s driving you away from us.”

That simple statement makes you stop and turn to him. “It’s not forever, Misha. It’s just-It’s only for a little while. I just need to get over everything and it’s hard to do that when he’s everywhere I turn. It’s hard knowing what I know and not want to punch him in the face.”

“You never told me what happened. Either of you.”

You sigh. “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore. If you really want to know, ask Jared. I doubt Jensen will tell you. He didn’t even tell his best friend.”

He winces, and you turn around to finish gathering what you need. The weight of the world on your shoulders. “It was really that bad, huh?”

“Makes me wish I never renewed my contract.”

“I’m sorry Y/N/N. I don’t know what else to say besides that.”

“It’s fine, Mish.”

He is quiet for a moment before saying, “Well, I’ll let you get to packing. Come say goodbye before you leave. I know we’ll see each other in a few weeks, but the rest of the crew won’t.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks Misha.”

“Of course.” And with that, he’s gone. Leaving you to pack your bags and head to the food tent for a quick bite before your flight.

You’re stopped by different cast and crew members along the way. You say your goodbyes and reach the tent. When you step through the tarp doors, you scan the room as you move to the food. You spot Jared talking to Jensen and you make a detour. Intent of talking to Jared before Cliff drove you to the airport.

As you get closer, you catch Jensen’s attention and see him sober up and halt all conversation with Jared, causing the other man to turn and see what was wrong. When Jared spots you are moving towards them, he smiles. You return it, stopping just beside the table. Giving Jensen a quick glance, before pulling your focus solely on Jared.

“I’m all packed. Cliff will be here in an hour to pick me up and then I’m out of here.”

“Awesome. Are you gonna eat before leaving?”

“Just a quick bite. I can get more food at the airport. I’ll have plenty of time to eat and relax before the flight.”

“Good. Is Amanda going with you?”

You can feel Jensen burning holes in the side of your head, begging you to look at him just once. “No, she’s flying home to see her family, but she’ll meet back up with us in Chicago the first day of the convention.” Jared gives you a tight-lipped look. “What?”

“I just hate that you’re flying out by yourself. Are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow morning and you can fly down with me?”

This time you chance a glance at Jensen, you catch him shifting his eyes away from you. “I’ll be fine, Jare. I could use the alone time. I’ve got my laptop loaded with movies and I’ve got my script for Spider-Man that I have to start going through. So I’ve got plenty to keep me occupied.”

He still looks unsure. “Alright. Just text me before takeoff and Gen too, so she knows when to get to the airport to pick you up.”

You give him a soft smile and pat his beanie covered head. “I will. Don’t drink too much tonight. You can’t be hungover for your flight.”

He stands up and pulls you into a hug. “It’ll be nice having you around.”

“Yeah, yeah. Like I’m gonna spend much time with you. I’m gonna spend so much time with the kids. I seriously can’t wait.” You pull away from him and step back. “I’ll text you when I take off and when I land. You better do the same.”

He laughs. “Yeah I will. Be safe. I’ll see you some time tomorrow.”

You blow him a kiss and turn away. Moving to the tables and getting a small plate. Taking it back to your trailer, feeling eyes on you until you were out of site.

Cliff had just called you to tell you her was pulling through the gates of the studio and would be outside your trailer in a few minutes, so you gathered your bags and headed out and down the stairs to wait for him. His giant SUV comes into view as you hear your name being called for the millionth time that day. You look over and see Speight Jr. coming towards you. You stand up as Cliff pulls to a stop and Richard stops in front of you.

“I’m glad I caught you before you left.”

“What’s up, Speight?” You hand Cliff your bags and waited for him to continue.

“Are you going to be singing with us in Chicago? I was gonna ask you earlier this week, but things seemed tense.”

“I don’t know. I have a lot going on.”

“Come on. You know want to.”

You roll your eyes and smile at him. “Who else is singing?”

“Well, Jensen obviously. Briana will be there, so you know she’s going to want to be in on the action. Jason of course.”

You think for a second, before catching movement behind Richard. You shift your eyes and see Jensen moving to his trailer. Moving your gaze away from him before he has a chance to catch you staring, you sigh.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll sing.”

Richard smiles at you. “Alright! Awesome! Do you know what song? That was I can get together the sheet music for everyone.”

“Yeah, I know just the song.” You tell him your song choice and then give him a hug before Cliff ushers you to the car and takes you to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is ready to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of the social media images I have created for the series. They are open to the public on my tumblr. I will link them down below!

You and the Padalecki clan have been going nonstop since Jared touched down in Austin. Shopping, playing, movies, music festivals, and so much more. Yesterday was another day of shopping for you and Gen, while Jared and the kids stayed behind, so he could spend more time with them. You told Genevieve about what you were hoping to accomplish, and she was excited to help. You went shopping for a few new outfits for the upcoming conventions and all the traveling that you will be doing for the next year and a half.

Today is a day being spent on one of their friend’s boats. You were currently standing in front of your bed in their guest room, deciding which bathing suit you were going to wear, when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” You call out as you pick up burnt blush two piece and examine it. The door opens and in steps Jared.

“Hey. Almost ready?”

“Almost. Just gotta change.”

“Good.” He rubs his hands together, looking nervous. Very Sam Winchester.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” You ask him, stepping towards him. Concern growing inside of you. Were the kids okay? Was Gen okay?

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

“Jared, has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible liar?”

He huffs a laugh. “Right. Uh..”

“Just spit it out. You’re making me anxious!”

“How mad would you be if Jensen tagged along?”

“Seriously?” You ask him as you start to laugh, hoping he’s messing with you. When he doesn’t laugh with you, your smile fades. “Wait, you’re really serious?”

“I’m sorry, Bug.” He tries to make you understand how sorry he is, by dropping his new nickname for you.

“Why, Jared? I was looking forward to this!”

“I know, but you have to understand. You’re both my best friends and I’ve chosen you over him a lot the past year. I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve it, but I need to be his friend too. I’m still pissed about what he did to you, but-“ He shrugs, giving you those damn puppy dog eyes.

You sigh and let your body sag a little. “You’re lucky I love you, Padalecki. If you wanted to spend time with Jensen, then you should have told me. I could have gone home for a while.”

“No! That’s not what I want. You know that, but he’s my brother, Y/N. Just like you’re my sister.”

“Don’t you dare pull a Bobby Singer on me.” You bring you hand up to your mouth and run a finger over your bottom lip, thinking for a bit. “Maybe I’ll just stay here. Read through my scripts again. I can lay by the pool, it’s just as good as the lake.”

“No, you should come with us, like we planned. Gen is gonna want you there. The kids are with my parents today, so she needs someone to keep her entertained. We’ll have the jet skis. Tons of booze. Music. Food.”

“Alright. Alright. You had me booze.” You give him a tight smile. “You owe big.”

He smiles and pulls you into a hug. “I know it’ll be tough, but you can do it. It’s one day. And if we get there and you want to bail, we won’t be mad. We’ll completely understand.”

You just nod, and he places a kiss to the top of your head before stepping away.

“Let change and I’ll meet you guys downstairs.”

“Okay. See you in a bit.” He steps out of the room and closes the door.

You turn and sit on the bed. Your once bright mood covered by the rain cloud that is Jensen. You blow some air through your cheeks and square your shoulders. You’re not going to let this ruin your fun. You were going to pretend that nothing was wrong. You were going to prove to all of them, that you were ready to move on. That he didn’t have a hold over you anymore.

You were determined to move on. You were tired. You were ready to say goodbye.

After changing and meeting Jared and Genevieve downstairs, you all piled into their car and headed to the lake. Your stomach in knots at the thought of seeing Jensen. You didn’t know if she was going to be with him. You didn’t dare to ask. You didn’t want to know. You’d know as soon as you stepped onto the boat. You pray for his sake, that he’s smart enough to leave her at home or wherever she is. He would be even more of an asshole, if he brought her along.

After thirty minutes of driving, Jared swings the car into a parking spot and you climb out. Pulling your bag from the trunk while Jared grabs the cooler and Gen grabs her bag. Tan sunglasses resting on your face, hat covering in your hand, sandals on your feet, and semi sheer dress covering up your bathing suit. You follow behind the couple as they move towards the docks, finding the boat.

It was huge and had the perfect areas to lay around on when your all weren’t splashing around in the water. Jared steps down onto the deck and puts the cooler down next to him. He stretches out a hand to help you and Gen climb down. Ever the gentleman.

“Jensen? Are you here yet man?” He calls out and you clinch your jaw, the knot growing.

Under the covering you can hear movement. “Yeah I’m here. About time. I was going to leave without you.” Jensen’s gruff voice getting closer as he moves to join you all. His smiling face peeking around the corner before he steps out completely. Greeting Jared and Gen with hugs before looking over at you with a small smile. All you can manage is a tight-lipped smile and hope it doesn’t look like a grimace.

“Hey, Y/N/N. I’m glad you’re here.”

“That makes one of us.” You tell him as you move around the three of them to head under the covering. You stop short when you see the redhead, you had been dreading to see. You turn and look at him. The hurt evident on your face. “Are you kidding me?”

“I thought it was time that you all got to know each other. I know things aren’t okay with us right now, but I wanted her to meet my best friends.”

You shake your head and move through the boat. Pushing past Danneel and heading straight to the back.

“Are you kidding me, Jensen? You knew Y/N was going to be here today. You should have told us you were bringing her.” Genevieve tells him before following after you. You don’t here any response or anything else that is being said.

You unload your bag. Pulling your towel out and laying it out in the sun. Linking your wireless headphones to your phone before scrolling through your playlist. You know Gen is watching you, so you turn towards her.

“Please don’t say anything.”

“Okay. I won’t, but if you want to bail, we can. Jared wouldn’t be mad. I won’t be mad. It’s stupid that he brought her.”

“You and Jared really didn’t know?”

“Of course not! We wouldn’t have let him bring her, if we had known. We know what he put you through. For him to think that this was okay, is idiotic on his part.” You nod your head and look down at your hands, still holding your phone. “You tell me what you want to do.”

You think for a second, before deciding. “We can stay. I’m not going to let them ruin my fun. I’m going to show him that I’m moving on. I’m doing this for myself. I need to do this.”

“Okay, but if any time you want to head back to shore, we will.”

“Thanks, Gen. You’re the best.”

“I know.” She smiles at you, before looking behind her. You both here Jared before you see him. The bull in a china shop.

“Hey. Are you okay? Bug, I swear I had no idea he was going to bring her.”

“No, I know, Jared. I know you didn’t know, but it’s okay. We’ll still hang out and have a good time. I’m not going to stop you from hanging out with them. If you guys want to get to know her, I’m not going to blame you. He’s your best friend, Jared. You owe it to him to get to know his new fiance.”

“We’re not going to leave you by yourself. That’s not how we’re going to do this.”

“I’m not saying that, Jared. I’m just saying, don’t let me keep you from having fun. I’m just gonna lay out and get some well-deserved sun and listen to my music. When it’s time to ride the Jet skis, I call first dibs.”

Jared laughs. “Alright. Do you want a drink?”

“Is the sky blue?”

The both laugh and finally understand that you will be okay. “I’m fine guys. This will be okay.”

Gen reaches out and rubs your arm. “Like I said, anytime you’re ready to head home, we will.”

You nod and turn back to your towel on the back deck. “We’ll see. I’m going to lay down.”

They both leave as you put your headphones in and listen to the playlist you created for today, hoping it would brighten your day and help you to relax. You just sit down on the towel, when Jared walks back in with a drink for you. He squats down to sit it beside you on the deck and kisses the top of your head. You smile up at him and thank him, and he’s off again. You lay down and put your headphones in your ears, letting the music surround you.

An hour later, you’re halfway through your playlist and on your stomach, basking in the hot Texas sun and staring at the sights around you, when you feel someone standing behind you. Pulling a bud from your ear, you prop yourself on an elbow and turn to see who it is. It’s Jensen. You sigh before pushing yourself up onto a seated position.

“What do you want, Jens?” You ask him, defeated. You should have known that you couldn’t avoid him the entire day.

“I was just coming to see how you were doing.” He shifts side to side on his feet, he’s nervous. Something that’s been happening a lot lately.

“I’m fine.” You grab your empty bottle that Jared brought you and stand up. You turn to face him and wait.

“Good. That’s good.” He looks you up and down. As if he’s never seen you in a swim suit before, though it has been a while since he’s seen you in anything that wasn’t your hunter gear, on set. You squint your eyes as you notice him looking, before moving towards him and stepping around him. He grabs your wrist, gently. Asking for you to look at him without saying anything. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I brought her with me. I knew you were going to be here and yet, I still brought her. I just wanted you guys to meet her.”

You turn towards him, face emotionless. “After what you did to me, did you really think I would just give her a big hug and welcome her to the family? When you were supposed be my family, my husband. If you hadn’t left me, we would have been married by now. Who knows, we could have a kid on the way. But you made your choice. You chose her and now you just think that I’ll do a complete and be okay with seeing you with her? I’m trying to move on Jensen, but if you keep doing things like this, then you have to understand that you are killing me. You are ripping my heart from my chest every single day and I’m tired of it. I’m tired of crying over you. I’m tired of everyone asking me about you. I’m tired. I just want to move on. You HAVE to let me move on. Otherwise, I will NEVER be able to forgive you. I don’t know if I ever will, but we will never know, if you don’t let me go. Please.” How you managed to get through that without crying, you’ll never know. But you do. Maybe you were finally accepting the same thing that you told him. It was truly time to move on and you both had to let each other go in order to do that.

He drops your wrist. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say something?”

“What was I supposed to say, Jensen? It’s not like I could tell you that I still love you. I wasn’t going to beg you to take me back. I might be broken, but I’m not weak. Even if I had, would you have even taken me back? Would you have left her, like you left me?” You try to wait for an answer, but you can tell by the sad way he looks at you, that he wouldn’t have. “I didn’t think so.”

“Y/N, I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought this would happen-“

“But it did, Jensen. It did and you did, so now you need to let me go. You need to let me be happy.”

“How am I supposed to just let you go? We spent so long together. How can you just expect me to never talk to you again?”

“You don’t have a choice! You’re getting married to someone else! In a few weeks, I’ll be in London and then Atlanta and then eventually, I’ll be back in Vancouver. I hope that when I have to see you again, that I’ll be over you. I can’t wait to not have to see you again. I can’t wait to be done with Supernatural, so that I can tape my heart back together. I can’t wait to say goodbye to Anne, because then it means saying goodbye to you.”

He stares at you with hurt behind his eyes. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“After everything you put me through? Yeah, I do. I love you Jensen. I will always love you, but you ruined what we had. The second you let her into your life without talking to me about how you were feeling, you ruined us.” You gulp and take a deep breath. “Now, I’m going to get another drink, maybe some food and pester Jared about how much longer until I can rip through the waters on the jet ski.” Without waiting for a respond, you turn and walk away from him. Feeling ten times lighter.

Your time with Gen and the kids came to an end all too soon and before you know it, you were giving tearful goodbyes and hugs to the three little loves in your life, with promises to visit again soon and maybe even having them fly out to see you in London.

You and Jared landed in Chicago a day before the convention was to start. Ever since that day on the lake, you’ve been in a better mood. Jared noticed and asked what was going on and of course you had to tell him. He was proud of the way everything was handled and was happy to see you finally trying to move on. He was sad that he would have to say goodbye to you after San Diego, but knew it was for the best.

Your first day of ChiCon you had two panels, solo photo ops, and autos to prepare for. You first panel was a solo panel, which you were grateful for. You were getting ready in your hotel room. Pulling on your floor length floral dress and giving yourself beach wave curls before pulling on your small heels and heading out the door to meet Jared, Misha, Cliff and Jensen down in the lobby, so that you all could head over together and stuff your faces full of food in the green room.

After your conversation with Jensen, he kept you at arm’s length. He didn’t try to confront you anymore, but you were both civil towards each other for the cameras surrounding you. Kept everything simple for the fans, they didn’t need to know what was going on behind closed doors. No, you made sure to keep everything on the down low. At least until the Saturday Night Special.

Your solo panel was great. You were grateful for the fans keeping their questions away from Jensen and Danneel. They brought you the sweetest gifts and were all filled with so much love for you and you badass alter ego, Anne. How you would ever have to tell them that this would be your last season, when the time came, you didn’t know. You would miss them. You would miss this, but you were ready to move on.

++

You had an hour and a half before your panel with Jared and Jensen, so you headed up to your room to change, before meeting Jared in the green room for a quick snack and getting a quick drink. You were quite proud of your outfit choices that Genevieve helped you pick out. Pulling on the jeans and red velvet top, you felt powerful. You were ready to take on the world and to show everyone you weren’t some girl sitting in a corner, waiting for someone to ask her to dance.

On your way back to the convention hall, you and Jensen cross paths. He stops in front of you before you can pass him. Keeping a good distance between you both, he looks at your outfit. Reminiscing. Keeping your face neutral, for the people around you.

“Yes, Jensen?”

He snaps his eyes up to yours, “Sorry. Uh, I was just coming to find you. They moved the panel up by half an hour, so if you planned on eating anything before, you should probably hurry.” He gives you a small smile.

“Oh, thanks. I’m headed there now.”

“Great. I’ll walk with you.”

“Awesome.” He turns, and you fall in-step beside him. Silence filling the area around you as you both head to the green room.

—-

Saturday night came quickly. You were nervous about what was about to happen. You were going on stage with Louden Swain, first. Rob had confirmed earlier, that you still wanted to sing and that your song choice was the same.

Your outfit hugging you, the way someone would right now. You were pacing backstage, adjusting your earpieces. You knew what you were getting ready to do, was risky. Laying your feelings out like that, for the world to see, but you knew it had to be done. It was a part of your plan to show everyone that you were ready. You were ready to show them, that you were growing and ready to say goodbye to Jensen.

Before you know it, Rob is introducing you to the stage and you walk from behind the curtain and up the steps. Walking over and hugging Rob and greeting the other members of the band. You stand in front of the microphone and greet the crowd. Their roar of applause, filling your ears.

“So, I’ve been dreading this, in the best possible way. I’m going to do something that I’ve never done before, but it needs to be done. It’s time and I’m ready. I’m not going to say anything else, because as soon as the band starts playing and I start singing, you’ll know.” You scan the crowd and find the two faces you were looking for. Jared giving you a big smile and a thumbs up and Jensen looking confused. You step back form the mic and talk to Rob while the band starts to play. The guitar and keyboard filling your ears and silencing the crowd.

I know I’m probably better off on my own  
Than lovin’ a man who didn’t know  
What he had when he had it  
And I see the permanent damage you did to me  
Never again, I just wish I could forget when it was magic  
I wish it wasn’t four am, standing in the mirror  
Saying to myself, you know you had to do it I know   
The bravest thing I ever did was run

The crowd roars as you sing. You close your eyes as the chorus comes through, putting what you feel into every word.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I can feel you again  
But I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man  
And I know why we had to say goodbye  
Like the back of my hand  
And I just miss you, and I just wish you were a better man  
A better man

You open your eyes and chance a look at Jensen. An unreadable expression on his face. You sing through the next verse and chorus, before the music slows down and you feel the tears prick your eyes as you watch Jensen. Letting a few tears fall as you sing the next verse.

I hold onto this pride because these days it’s all I have  
And I gave you my best and we both know you can’t say that  
You can’t say that  
I wish you were a better man  
I wonder what we would’ve become  
If you were a better man  
We might still be in love  
If you were a better man  
You would’ve been the one  
If you were a better man  
Yeah, yeah

The music picks up enough to finish out the song with the last round of the chorus, before fading. The crowd roaring with applause once again, taking your attention away from Jensen. You give them a sad smile before wiping your face and turning to Rob and giving him a hug and waving goodbye to the audience. Their cries of approval following behind you.

You take the bottle of water that is being offered to you and head to the green room. You couldn’t have been more grateful that it was empty, at that moment. Sitting yourself on the coach, laying the bottle next to you, before putting your head in your hands and letting yourself cry the final tears that you help in. Your body being wracked with sobs, you allow yourself one final cry. Your own sobs filling your ears enough that you don’t hear the door open. You jump at the hands gently touching your arms and look up to see Jared’s gentle eyes watching you from his squatted position. He puts a hand on your cheek and wipes away some tears before more take their place. You hiccup before reaching for him, wrapping your arms around him. You hold him so tight, that you wonder if you’re choking him, but he grips you just as tight. He truly was the big brother, you never had.

“You did good, Bug. He needed to hear it.” He whispers in your ear and all you do is nod.

—–

Conventions come and go. Articles had been posted. The footage of you singing was all over social media.

You were almost regretting singing that song, but you knew you had to do it. You made one final post on Instagram, before silencing all of your social media. 

Before you knew it, you were being dropped off at LAX, by Jared. It was time to fly out to London and you were having a hard time saying goodbye to him. Blood or not, he is your family and you were going to miss him. You knew he and Gen would be in Europe soon for conventions and he promised they would make a stop in London before heading home. You promised to fly out to Texas for ACL Fest. With a tearful goodbye, you walk away and head to your flight. Putting everything behind you.

—-

Your first day on the set of Spider-Man, finds you walking out of your trailer looking at your phone. Gen sent you a video of the kids saying how much they love and miss you. You’re too busy smiling and looking at your phone that you don’t notice the person moving in front of you, and you slam into a solid wall of a man. Knocking you both to the ground, you phone skidding across the lot, papers falling around you both.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” You tell the person under you as you pull back enough to see who it was. A face full of scruff and blue eyes come into view. Hands falling on your hips to keep you in place. You’re stunned into silence by the close proximity. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” You whisper.

The man beneath you huffs a laugh, “It’s alright. Nothing makes my day better than being knocked off my feet by a beautiful woman.” His hands grip you hips a little tighter, reminding you where you were and how this looked to everyone around you. You put your hands on his chest and push yourself up. You stand and offer your hand to him. He takes it and you help pull him to his feet.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” you feel the blush creep up into your face. “I’m Jake-“

“Gyllenhaal. I know. I loved you in bubble boy. I loved you in everything that you’ve worked on.” You begin to ramble, growing embarrassed.

He just gives you a big smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth. “Thanks. I’ve actually been a big fan of Supernatural for a long time. Became an even bigger one, when Anne came along.” Your blush intensifies.

“Thanks. I’m sorry again about running into you.” You look around for your phone, seeing it a few feet way. You both bend down to pick your items up. Your phone and his scripts.

He looks back at you and says, “Like I said, no better way to make my day than having a beautiful woman knocking me off my feet.”

You smile and look down at your feet. Tucking some hair behind your ear before looking back up at him. “Well, I gotta get over to hair and makeup.” You start to walk away from him, but turn back around and walk backwards, “But I’ll see around, Jake.”

“You too, Y/N.” He smiles again and watches as you turn back around to walk away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Media Images:
> 
> https://allaboutthebooz.tumblr.com/post/181727074955/convention-time-london-calling-acl-music-festival


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London is looking pretty good.

Filming was going great. You were having so much fun in London. Tom was adorable and so funny. Between scenes Tom, Jake, and yourself would hang around trying to keep warm and just laugh all the time. It was never a dull moment. It made you miss the guys. Made you miss all the funny things that would happen, all the pranks you used to pull on Misha and Alex. You would call Jared every night when he would let you know he was between scenes or done for the day and you would FaceTime with Gen and the kids. Seeing their sweet faces, made you homesick even more. You couldn’t wait to see all of them when they came to visit.

+++

You were sitting in hair and makeup, munching on a muffin and sipping your coffee, and listening to the music the girls were playing while they worked. The door opened and in walks Jake. You both smile at each other in the mirror as he moves to his chair.

“Good morning.” You greet him.

“Morning. Did you get enough sleep last night? I know you were filming late last night.”

You laugh a little. “Well, I don’t know about enough. Let’s just say that I’m glad I only have two scenes to film today and then I can go back to my apartment and crash. I have tomorrow off, so I can catch on some sleep and check in with everyone.”

“Well, how convenient is it that we both have tomorrow off from filming?”

You look over at him. “Convenient indeed.”

He clears his throat and looks at you. A hint of a smile and a look of hopefulness on his face. “Would you like to grab lunch tomorrow? Maybe go sightseeing?”

“Are you asking me out, Jake?”

“If I was?”

You blush and look away from him, meeting the eyes of the hairdresser in the mirror, before looking away. You think for a minute. You like Jake. You really like him. You can’t put off dating forever. He would be good for you. You turn your head back towards him and smile. “I’d love to.”

He smiles a bright smile. “Great! I’ll call you in the morning.”

Your stomach flips. “Great. I can’t wait.” You tell him as you stand up, your stealth suit, clinging to your figure (Thank goodness for all the working out you had to do), and head out of the trailer and onto set.

+++

You don’t remember falling asleep when you came home. You just remember collapsing onto your bed and then your ten o’clock alarm was going off, waking you from your slumber. You silence it and look through your notifications. You had missed FaceTime calls from both Jared and Gen. Missed calls from Amanda and Jena. Texts from your mom and Jared. Quickly sent everyone messages about falling asleep when you got home and that you would call them soon.

You threw the covers off of you and climb out of bed. Heading to the shower to quickly wash up and get dressed for running around London with Jake today. You’re climbing out of the shower and wrapping a towel around you, when your phone starts ringing.

You see the caller ID and smile. “Hello?”

“Hey. I was just getting ready to head your way. I should be there in thirty minutes.”

“Great. That’ll give me enough time to finish getting ready. I set my alarm later than I should have, so I’m running a little behind.”

He laughs on the other side of the phone and it makes your heart flutter. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll look great, no matter what.”

“Please. You haven’t seen me what I first wake up.”

“Is that an invitation?”

You laugh. “Play your cards right and take me on a few more dates and we’ll talk about it.” You widen your eyes at the bold comment that leaves you mouth. You’ve never said anything like that, ever. Not even in the eight years you were with Jensen.

“Than I guess I better treat you right.”

“You better.” You blush. “Okay. Well, I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright. See you soon.”

You hang up and rush to your closet, London weather in the middle of June was warm, but could be still be cool enough to need a sweater or light jacket. You choose a pair of jeans and a sweater and throw on your boots. You blow dry and lightly curl your hair enough to put a braid in it.

You’re finishing up your makeup, when a knock on your door sounds through the apartment. You run over to open the door and smile at the man behind it.

“Hi.” You breathe out. Looking him over. His brown hair styled the same as always, eyes just as bright and blue. His outfit similar to yours, seems he had the same idea. Dress warm enough in case tempts drop and cool enough to not sweat. London weather.

“Hi. You ready to go? I figured we could grab something to eat before we become tourists.”

“Yeah, just let me grab my purse. Come on in.” You step back and open the door wider to let him in. He steps past you and can feel your heart begin to race. You close the door, before moving past him and into your bedroom. You look yourself over one last time before grabbing your purse off of your dresser. You head back into the living room to find him looking at the pictures on the bookshelves, surrounding the tv. “You ready?” He turns towards you and finally has a chance to look you over. You feel a little underdressed. Maybe you should have worn that dress you were considering. “Do I look okay?”

He moves his eyes back up to yours and moves towards you. He smiles. “You look great.”

“Are you sure? I can go change.” You turn to look at your room, that blue dress calling your name.

He stops you as he takes your hand. “Hey.” You turn back towards him. “You look beautiful. Plus, we’re just going sightseeing. Save the fancier stuff for the more planned out dates.” He reaches up and runs a thumb across your cheek before stepping away. “Now come on. I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry.”

“Oh, I’m starving!” You finally release the tension in your shoulders. “I literally came home and crashed.”

“Well let’s get some food in you.”

You both head out of your apartment and he throws his arm over your shoulders.

+++

After filling your stomachs with the best food, you’ve ever had, you both walk the streets of London and just enjoy the sights and get to know each other better. You both were currently standing outside the gates of Buckingham palace. You were so mesmerized by the site, that you didn’t notice Jake staring at you, until you turn your head to ask him a question. You smile and blush at catching him looking at you and he smiles back.

“What?”

He gently shakes his head. “Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

You laugh and turn your face away from him. “You are so cheesy!”

That causes him to laugh. “Well, it’s true. I’m just really glad that you said yes.”

“If I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure I was going to, but I really like you, Jake. I came to London with my head messed up and this last month, you’ve helped make things better and I want to see where this goes.”

He turns towards you, leaning on the gate. “And if I’m being honest, I heard about what happened with Jensen and he’s an idiot for letting you go. As soon as you knocked me down, I know you were someone I wanted in my life. I just wasn’t entirely sure, until we started working together. You’re amazing, Y/N and I’m going to make sure you know it.”

You turn and look at him again. Your attention completely removed form the beautiful palace in front of you. “I hope so.”

He steps a little closer, reaches a hand up to your cheek, and rests it there. He looks down at you and you wonder if he’s going to kiss you as he moves even closer, but instead he just pulls you into his arms and hugs you close. “I will prove it to you. If you give me a chance, I’ll show you what you mean to me.”

You pull back enough to look at is face, searching his eyes for any ill-intent, but find none. You slowly nod and lean your head back down into the hug, burying your face in his neck. “Thank you, Jake.”

“Don’t thank me.” He pulls back and grips your face in his hands. “Not yet.” He kisses your forehead and steps back, dropping his hands from your face, but gripping your right hand in his left. “Let’s start heading back. I know you need to call everyone, but I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“Well, we can go back to my apartment and order some takeout. I could go for some Chinese food. I can call Jared and Gen while we wait and then maybe we can watch a movie while we eat. Even though, we’ll see each other tomorrow, I’m having fun and I want to get to know you more.”

His smile is bright as he looks at you. “Lead the way.”

+++

By the time you and Jake got back to your apartment, it was nearing 5:30 in the evening, you ordered more food than you could handle from your favorite Chinese restaurant down the street, and made sure Jake was settled in before attempting to FaceTime Gen and the kids. It was 11:30 in Texas so you knew the kids were getting ready to eat lunch before Odette went down for her nap.

You settled on couch next to Jake as you waited for the other end to get picked up. When the connection came through, you weren’t surprised to see Tom and Shep smushing their faces together to get a look at the screen.

“Aunt Y/N!”

“Hi boys! Did you steal the phone from your mom again?”

“No, she’s changing O and told us to see if it was you or Daddy calling!” Shep pipes in, nudging Tom aside a little more.

“Alright. As long as she said it was okay, otherwise I’d have to find a way to come through the screen to tickle you both.”

They both laugh. “Aunt Y/N, when are you coming home? We miss you.”

“I miss you boys too. I’ll be home in a few weeks and then you guys are coming to visit me right before you go back to school!” They cheer and move the phone enough that you catch sight of Genevieve in the background, holding Odette. “Hey Gen! There is my pretty girl! My goodness she is getting so big! And looking more like you every day.”

“Tell me about it! She’s all Jared when it comes to height though, she’s so tall! And she eats everything!” Gen tells you, poking her head between the boys so that you could see her an O, as well. “How’s London? How’s filming going?”

You look over at Jake quickly and then back to the screen. “It’s absolutely great. Everything is going amazing. I’m having the best time, but I miss you guys. I can’t wait to come home.”

Gen scrunches her brows together. “If someone there with you?”

“Oh, uh yeah. Jake’s here.” You shift the phone enough that she can see him, and he pokes his face into the camera for a quick hello and waves.

“Aunt Y/N, is he your boyfriend? Like Uncle Jensen.” Tom’s curious mind asking questions.

“Well, no Tom. He’s just a friend. And Uncle Jensen isn’t my boyfriend. He hasn’t been for a long time.”

You see the confusion fill his face, before he pokes his lip out in a pout. “I’m gonna kick him.”

“No, Thomas. We don’t kick people. Besides, this is a grown-up conversation. Why don’t you and you brother and sister, go and play. Let me talk to Aunt Y/N for a minute.”

You look at Jake. “I’m gonna step into the room for a minute. Is that okay?”

“Of course. I’ll be here.”

You put the phone down, so the camera is out of view and quickly kiss his cheek. “Thanks. If you want to find a movie or something for us to watch, the remote is on the side table. I put some cash on the counter for the food, in case it gets here before I’m done.”

“Take your time. I know you don’t get to talk to them often.” He tells you and you just stare in awe. “I told you. I’m going to prove it to you. You’re worth it.”

You open your mouth to respond, but you hear someone clear their throat and pick you phone up. Completely forgetting that Gen was waiting. “Sorry. I’ll be right back, Jake.” You stand and move into the bedroom, closing the door behind you.

“Just a friend huh?” She tells you as a smile begins to form on her face.

“Yeah, for now.”

She arches an eyebrow. “Do tell?”

You explain to her how you two have grown close since you plowed into your first day on set. How he’s made you completely forget the heartbreak you were going through. (I mean, Jensen who?) How you two spent all day together just walking around London and what you both admitted to each other.

“That’s fantastic, Bug. I mean, I would definitely say take things slow. Don’t rush into anything, but I’m happy for you. You 1000% deserve this. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks, Gen. And I know to take it slow. I’m going to. I mean, I’ve only been here for a little over a month, but this is good for me.”

“It really is. I can see such a difference in you, every time that call us. Have you told Jared?”

You squint one eye and wince. “No, I haven’t had a chance to talk to him. I know he doesn’t have anything going on tomorrow, so I’ll probably call him then.”

“Don’t stress about it. You know he’s going to be happy for you.”

“No, I know. I just-I know he always hoped Jensen and I would work things out. He always said that we were endgame.”

“That was before he found out everything that happened between you two. He might be talking to Jensen and acting like nothing is really bothering him, but he’s still pretty upset with him.”

“Yeah, I know. I hate that I’ve come between them.”

“No, that’s not it and you know it. Jensen made his choice. A stupid one, but there isn’t anything we can do. It’s not like you and Jensen had a mutual breakup and you’re telling him to cut Jensen out of his life. He’s choosing to stick up for you when no one else will. He loves you. He tells you all the time that you are family and it’s true. We all love. We want you to be happy.”

You nod and bring your hand up to your mouth, dying to bite your nails. “I know. I love you guys too.” You hear the knock on your apartment door. “That’s our food. I better go.”

“Okay, hun. Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“So, then just everything you will do then?” You both laugh.

“Exactly. When are you flying home?”

“Well, I’m coming to Texas for ACL. I can’t miss. We never miss it. Being thousands of miles away, won’t stop me from going. I’ve already carved out time from filming to come out there.”

“Awesome. Well, just let me know your flight info and we’ll pick you up. Who knows, maybe you’ll bring Jake with you.”

“Hush, Gen!” You laugh again. “Okay, I really should go. I’ll let you know when I book my flight and everything.”

+++

You can’t remember the last time you had this much fun. You can, but you’re not going to dive into those memories. Jake has made you laugh so much that your stomach hurt. Your cheeks ache from smiling so much. You weren’t even paying attention to whatever was playing on your television. Food finished long ago.

You were both sat on the floor, propped up against your couch, facing each other. You had just finished your latest laugh fest and were left with soft chuckles. You let out a breath. “This has absolutely been the best day ever. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I think I can agree with you on that. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“Me either. I definitely needed it.” You rest your elbow on the couch cushion behind you and put your head in your hand. You raise your other hand and check the time on your watch. “Oh gosh. I didn’t realize it was that late. It’s almost midnight and I have an early call time.” You drop your arm and look at him.

“Yeah, me too. Not as early as you, but still early.” He stands up and starts to clear up the food containers.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll clean it up.”

“Let me help.” He moves himself and the containers he’s holding into your kitchen and drops them in the trash. You follow behind him and do the same.

“I can get the rest. Seriously. We both need some sleep.”

“If you’re sure? I don’t mind.”

“It’s fine, Jake. I can handle a few pieces of trash.”

“Alright.” He rubs his hands on his legs and looks around. He spots his jacket on the coatrack behind you and moves to get it.

You stand idly in front of the door as he puts on his jacket and grabs his phone from the table by the door, before turning back to you. “I really had a great time.”

“Me too. I like getting to know you better.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can do this again? Maybe something more planned out and romantic?”

You feel the blush rise to your neck. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He opens the door and turns to leave.

“Jake, wait.” You don’t know what made you do it, something deep inside of you was telling you this was a good idea. As he turns back around, you place a hand on his shoulder, stretch onto your toes, and press you lips to his. It’s over before he can make move. When you pull away from him, he looks stunned for a moment before a smile forms on his face. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.” And with that, he’s gone. You close the door behind him and press your back against it. Heart fluttering, stomach flipping. Should you have kissed him? Probably not, but something told you to. You touch your lips and smiles.

London was the best city in the world.

+++

Weeks passed since your casual date with Jake. You’ve been spending more and more time together. When you weren’t filming, you were at each other’s apartments or going out on dates. Things haven’t become official just yet, but you both knew it wouldn’t be long. You weren’t rushing things, but you weren’t slowing down either. Kisses being stolen between scenes or in disguise to keep as much privacy as possible from wonder eyes or cameras on the streets of London. You had told Jared about Jake when you spoke to him, and he was beyond excited that you were happy. Knowing your best friend was happy, made you relax a little more. You were having the time of your life.

It was a beautiful day and you both were walking back from lunch at the sandwich shop down the street from set. Jake had to head back to set, while you were heading to a few stores in the area. Your outfit casual enough for you plans for the day, before you went home to change for your date with Jake. You’re both standing on the curb, waiting for the car to take Jake back to set.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back to set and let them drive you home?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to go to a few shops and then to the animal shelter like I told you. I’m fine with getting a cab.”

“I know you’ll be fine. I just hate that you’re going to be by yourself. I wish I was going with you.”

“I wish you were going too, but you’re coming over later and you’ll get to meet the new pup.”

“I can’t wait. Just be careful.”

“I will.” You reassure him before leaning in and giving him a kiss as the car pulls to the curb. “I’ll text you when I get home. Let me know what you want for dinner. I’m cooking.” You smile at him, leaning in for another kiss.

“Okay. I’ll you when I’m done.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“See you.” He climbs into the car as you turn and head down the street. Unaware of the cameras clicking across the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for ACL.

The following day you’re sitting in the back of a car headed to set for a night shoot, with little Juno sleeping in your lap, and scrolling through your Instagram feed, when you suddenly become overrun by notifications. You check to see what could possibly be going on and find the People Magazine has tagged you in a post. You click on it to see what it is. Probably just them giving people sneak peeks of you on set or something. What you weren’t expecting, were the pictures of you and Jake kissing on the sidewalk outside of the sandwich shop.

“Shit shit shit.” You guys had tried your best to keep everything quiet, you weren’t ready for the world to know. You take a screen shot and send it to Jake before calling him. He answers after the second ring.

“Hey, I was just getting ready to call you.” You hear the ding on the other side of the phone. He must have gotten your picture.

“Look at that. I just sent you something.” You try to hide the anxiousness in your voice.

“Yeah, I saw it. I just got slammed with notifications.”

“Me too. What are we going to do?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to let them ruin what we have. I know we haven’t officially said anything or really talked about it, but I want to be with you. I want to show you off. I want this.”

“No, I do too. I just-I was-I just wanted it to ours for a while longer. Not because I don’t want everyone to know about us, but because I liked that it was just us and our small circle of people that knew.”

“I understand that. I liked it too, but we should have known this was going to happen eventually. I mean, I’m not a small name in the film industry and your name is growing bigger every day. You’re not just being known for being Anne Walker, anymore.”

“I know. I just wish we could have been the ones to tell everyone.”

“Me too, but it’s out and all we can do is run with it. I love spending time with you and I want you to be my girl. I didn’t really want to do this over the phone, but there isn’t any going back.”

You’re quiet for a minute. “You really want to be with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re amazing and beautiful and you have the biggest heart of anyone I know.” You can hear his smile in his voice and it makes you smile. “I know, you’re nervous about me, but I promise you that I’m not like him. I’ve been trying to show you that this entire time. You deserve someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I know he messed you up pretty bad, but I’m going to make you believe in love again.”

“I want to be with you. You make me so happy, happier than I’ve been in a long time.” You bite your lip. “Let’s do this, Jake. Let’s show the world.”

“Hell fucking yeah!”

You laugh at his outburst. “I guess we have some phone calls to make. I don’t really want my parents finding out about you in some magazine article and I should call Jane and Amanda to let them know what’s going to happen during interviews and things.”

“Okay. Well, I’m done with set today, but I was going to come back and have dinner with you. I thought we could avoid the food tent and I could grab some food from your favorite Italian place.”

“Oh my gosh! Yes! I could definitely go for their chicken parm! I don’t deserve you. You’re the best!”

He laughs. “You deserve the world. Just call me when you know what time you’ll be eating, and I’ll be there.”

“You’re the best, Jake.” You smile, petting Juno a she looks up at you.

“No problem, babe. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Talk to you later.” You hang up and enjoy the rest of your ride to set with a smile on your face.

+++

Your parents and everyone else were happy that you finally found someone that makes you happy. Jared and Gen kept pushing you to bring him home for ACL and on vacation with you all, but you told them that you would have to talk to Jake. You didn’t want to assume that he would go anywhere just yet, but you had to ask him soon. You were flying out to Texas in two weeks.

You were sitting around set between scenes, when Gen text you, asking if you had asked him yet. You bite you lip and look around. Hoping to catch sight of your boyfriend. You spot him moving to his mark as the crew around him sets up for filming. He looks over at you and smiles. Things have been going great since the photos came out. Filming was almost done, and you couldn’t wait to relax a little before you had to fly back and forth to Atlanta and Vancouver. You were nervous to ask Jake about ACL and Greece.

You stood up from your chair and walked over to him, while everyone was still setting. When you’re close enough, he reaches out and puts his hands on your hips. You both lean in for a kiss. When you pull apart you just smile at him for a moment.

“What’s up?”

“I have something to ask you.” You run your hands up his arms, until they reach his shoulders. “I’m hoping that you’ll say yes, but I’ll understand if you can’t or don’t want to.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll want to, as long as you will be with me.”

“Of course, I will be, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“Just spit it out.” He laughs.

“Jared and Gen have been bugging me for weeks, to ask you if you would come to Texas and Greece with me. Every year we go to this music festival in Texas and we usually take a trip, sometimes with the kids and sometimes without. This year the kids are staying with Gen’s parents for the week. I’ve arranged my schedule enough that I’ll be able to keep up the tradition, before I have to fly back here and finish filming those last two weeks. Then after filming they’ll be flying here on their way home from Rome and Jared and I are going to fly back to Vancouver together. And then-“

“Y/N. Breathe, babe.” He cuts off your rambling.

“Sorry, I just have everything planned out. I had it all planned out before I met you and I know it’s last minute to ask you, but I was nervous.”

“When are you supposed to leave?”

You scrunch your face. “Two weeks.”

He huffs out a breath. “Two weeks?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should have asked you earlier.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll have to check my schedule, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything going on for a little while. We won’t start the press tour until December and we are almost done filming. You said we would get back before the last two weeks of filming?” You nod. “I’m sure I can work something out. I know I can make it to Texas for sure, but I’ll have to let you know about Greece.”

You smile. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I would get to spend some more time with my best girl, why wouldn’t I want to go?”

You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him close. “I seriously don’t deserve you.” He laughs and hugs you close before the director calls everyone to their spots. “I’m gonna go call Genevieve! I’ll book your ticket too! Oh my gosh, this is great!” You kiss him once, twice, three times before running off. His laughter following you.

+++

Before you knew it, you and Jake were walking through the airport, looking for Jared after grabbing your luggage.

“I don’t know how we haven’t seen him. He’s the tallest guy I know and yet, I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Well, he’s here somewhere. We’ll find him.”

You scroll through your contacts until you find Jared’s name and call him. Putting the phone to your ear, you wait for him to pick up as you continue to look around.

“Hello?”

“Where are you? We just picked up our luggage. You said you were going to meet us by the carousel.”

“I’m coming. I thought I had found the perfect parking spot, but then found out that someone parked their scooter in it. Who drives a scooter to the airport? I’m walking through the doors now.”

You turn towards the entrance and spot his beanie covered head. “Oh, I see you!” You wave you arm that was holding the phone, in the air, since the other one was holding Juno. He catches the movement out of the corner of his eye and turn towards you. A big smile gracing his face and you both hang up. You speed walk towards him, careful not to lose Jake or your luggage.

“I forgot who short you were! How are you smaller than Gen?” He goes to pull you into a hug, but you punch him in the gut. He laughs and drags you towards him. “It’s great to see you, Bug.”

“I missed you! London has been great, but nothing beats Texas!”

“Well let’s get you home.” He turns towards Jake and sticks his hand out. “Hey man. It’s great to see you.”

“Likewise. Thanks for letting me tag along with Y/N.”

“No problem. We wouldn’t leave her alone until she asked you.”

“Okay. Let’s get home to Gen. I want to see the kids!”

“Alright. Calm down.” The men laugh as Jared takes your luggage from you and Jake wraps his am around your waist and pulls you close, careful not to jostle the husky puppy too much.

+

You all spent the first couple of days just hanging around with the kids and swimming. Jared’s parents watched the kids one night, so the four of you could go out. Finally, ACL came, and you were beyond excited. You couldn’t wait to share the experience with Jake and to have a blast with your best friends.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, you all pile in Gen’s SUV. Halfway to the field, Jared glances at you in the rearview mirror. “Hey, Bug?”

You meet his gaze. “Yeah, Moose?”

“I thought I should warn you that uh-that Jensen and Danneel will be there.” He watches for a reaction and kind of surprised when you don’t explode.

“I kind of figured he would, Jare. He goes every year, just like I do. He’s not going to take this from me. I brought him to his first festival.”

“I know. I just wanted to let you know. That way there wouldn’t be any surprises, like with the lake.”

You huff a laugh. “He’s not gonna rain on my parade. I’ve got my man, I’ve got my cute puppy, and I’ve got my best friends. I’m going to have the best time ever.” You smile at him. A genuine smile.

He smiles back. His eyes crinkling in the mirror. “That’s my girl.”

“He is going to ask questions though. He already has been, but we haven’t told him much about you guys.” Gen pipes up from her spot in the passenger seat, turning back to look at you and Jake.

“Not like it’s any of his business, but he’ll get all the answers he needs today.” Jake puts his two-cents in, putting his hand on your knee as you nod.

The rest of the drive is filled with lighter conversation until Jared is being directed into a parking spot. You all climb out and meet at the trunk. Jake takes Juno from you, giving you a break from holding her. You open your backpack and pull out headphones that you often see infants wear during loud events. Juno was mostly deaf, and you didn’t want to damage it anymore than it was. You slipped the headphones over her ears and laugh at how cute she is, the others laughing with you.

“Poor girl, but this is for the best. You know that she would have been fine if you had left her with Arlo.” Jared says behind you.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t know where she is, and I don’t know how she would do. She’s always with me, it wouldn’t be right to leave her at home. Plus, she still chews things up every now and then. We would get home and find her asleep in one of your shoes, Moose. Probably passed out from all of the fumes.”

“Ha ha ha. My feet don’t stink.”

“Sure, they don’t sweetie.” Gen jokes with him as she rubs his arm in affection.

You all laugh before moving with the crowd, VIP tickets within your grips. Your own spot carved out in the crowd. A little pavilion near the main stage, loaded with food and drinks and a couple of couches and chairs.

Once your all settled, Jake puts Juno down and you clip her leash on her collar. She’s bigger to the point, that you don’t have to worry about people stepping on her, if she walks around on her own. As long as she keeps her headphones on, she should be pretty happy. You’re excited to see all the people and listen to all the great bands that are lined up for the weekend.

You turn to Jake as he offers you an open beer before opening his own. “Let’s go walk around. I want to see what food trucks are here! Last year, they had the best taco truck and if it’s here again, I’m so getting some.” He laughs but takes your hand.

“Lead the way.”

You turn to Gen and Jared. “Are you guys coming?”

Jared looks apprehensive as he looks from Gen to you. “We’re gonna wait for Jensen. You know he always gets lost when he first gets here.”

You slump a little but understand. “Okay. We’ll be back soon.”

He gives you a nod and Gen gives you a smile, before you and Jake head out into the crowd.

You both know it’s unavoidable that you will be spotted, so you just enjoy each other and everything around you. Jake wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into him as you wrap an arm behind his back. You lean up and kiss his, careful not to bump the brims of your baseball hats.

“You’re going to love it. This is by far the best music festival around.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Just being here with you, already makes it the best.” He smiles down at you as you laugh.

“God, you’re so cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

You just laugh and nod. You’re both spotted by a small group of girls. They shyly move towards you both, excitement on their faces, phones being pulled form their back pockets. You give them a smile and wave as the move in front of you.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! I never thought I’d get to meet you here!”

“You’re both here! So, it’s true! You guys are so cute together!”

“This is amazing! Can we get a picture with you guys?”

The girls throw questions around as pictures are being taken and you both sign their lanyards. You answer questions as easy as possible, without giving too much away. You leave them with smiles and waves.

“Does that happen every time?”

“Every year, but we ask for it when we come out here. The fans in the area have pretty much learned that we come every year, so they are always on the lookout for us.”

“And it doesn’t keep you from coming?”

“No, are fans are everything to us. Without them, we wouldn’t have gotten this far. We would have been done a long time ago. So, we never turn them away.”

“I guess, I never really understood that. I’ve never had to really deal with this.”

“I guess it’s different being on a long running tv show, then being in movies.”

“That and my fan following is usually older. I haven’t done a lot of family friendly movies.”

“Well if you stick around long enough, then you’ll fit in really quick.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He draws you in closer and kisses your temple.

+++

After walking around for a while, you both decide to head back to your pavilion. You’re anxious to see Jensen again. Not because you care what he thinks, but because you haven’t seen him since Comic-Con and things were tense. You know he brought Danneel with him and it’s going to be awkward, you both brought your significant others, and this will be the first time that anything like this has happened.

Juno stops outside of the cemented platform to use the bathroom and Jake takes her leash so that you can move inside, while he stands with her. You don’t see Jared and Gen or even Jensen when you move in. You see that familiar head of red hair. Her back towards you as she looks through the snacks that were provided for you. You try to act like it doesn’t bother you that she’s here, like she didn’t help destroy your relationship.

You move through the area and she hears someone behind her and turns. For the first time, you both stare at each other.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were going to be here.” She tells you.

Keeping calm, you tell her, “I come every year. I’m the one the introduced Jensen to it.”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Yeah, he’s good about that.”

“Look, I don’t want this to be awkward, but-“

“Just-Let’s not even say anything. I’ve never talked to you. I might have moved on finally, but that I’m not still pissed off. I’m here to have a good time with my best friends and my boyfriend. You’re here to have a good time with Jensen. Let’s keep it that way, by keeping that subject locked away. I’m not saying we’ll be best friends forever, but we can act civil towards each other.”

She studies you for a moment before nodding and turning towards the fridge. “Would you like a beer?”

“Sure. Can I have two please? I’m sure Jake will want one once he comes inside with Juno.”

“Juno?” She turns her head to look at you as she pulls the beers from the fridge.

“My dog.”

“Oh. I thought-“

“I know.” You huff a sarcastic laugh. “Don’t worry, he’s not hiding any children from you.”

She turns and hands the beers to you as voices rise behind you. Laughter and male voices talking over each other before three tall man and a tiny woman move in. The four-missing people from your party all come to a stop when they see you and Danneel standing close to the fridge. You take the beers from her and move towards Jake after he lets Juno off of her leash. You hand him one of the beers and he pulls you into his side.

“Everything okay?” He asks as you give him a small smile.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” You tell him as you cast your gaze over to Dee one more time before shifting your eyes to the others. “Hi Jensen.”

He clears his throat. “Hey, Y/N/N” He says before moving over towards Danneel and taking the beer she offers him.

+++

As the night goes on, the tension becomes less and less. Everyone acts as if nothing is wrong for the sake of each other. You and Jake standing in the crowd listening to all the different band and singers playing their hit songs. Pictures being taken often with fans. Jared and Jensen taking their fair number of pictures with fans, just like you. The three of you often squeezing together for pictures with fans. Letting the alcohol flow through you, keeping everything at ease and everyone happy. You dance with Gen and make nice conversation with Danneel. You all look like the happiest group of friends to the crowd around you.

Eventually the last performer finishes their set and the crowd starts to thin. You always book rooms in the hotel down the street and decide to walk over instead of risking your lives, by one of you trying to drive.

You and Jake get settled into your room. You had already taken a shower and was making a call down to the front desk to see if you could still order anything from the kitchen. When they give you the answer you were looking for, you call down to the kitchen and order a cart full of food and sweets. Everything sounding great in your alcohol fussed mind.

You’re finishing up your order, when the bathroom door opens and out walks Jake in just a towel. You hang up and just watch him move around the room. Seeing him still damp from his shower, hair a mess from being towel dried, it made your stomach flutter. It’s not like you two hadn’t been intimate. You were grown adults with needs. But seeing him look so relaxed around you, so fit. It did something to a girl.

You stand up from the couch across the room and move towards him as his fixes his shirt to pull over his head. As he’s getting ready to pull it on, you pull it from his hands, causing him to look at you. One look from you and he already knows what’s going through your mind. He turns and gathers you in his arms as you throw yours around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. His clothes being forgotten and yours soon falling to the floor, before you both fall into bed.

The perfect ending to the perfect day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep moving

ACL came and went without hardly any tension between all of you. You did your best to keep your distance from Jensen and Danneel as much as possible. There were times when you had found yourself alone with Jensen, you could see he had more questions than he asked but kept everything simple. Except one time.

+++

You left the others in the open area in front of the stage and headed back to get a snack and a drink. Jensen and Danneel had come back for a break from the speakers. You didn’t see them when you stepped through the door. Thinking they moved on somewhere else, you move to the fridge and pull it open, peering inside. You start to reach for a beer, when you hear a giggle. You pull back from the fridge and look around. Staying quiet while you listen. Another giggle followed by a light moan sounds to the right of you. Your stomach clenches. You don’t have to guess what’s going on. Heat rushes to your face. Not out of embarrassment, but anger. They couldn’t keep their hands to themselves or at least have the decency to go back to hotel for a while.

They knew snuck off to fuck in the bathroom, knowing that anyone, including you could walk in at any moment. As if nothing was wrong. It was bad enough to see them be close, but to hear them being THAT close to each other. It hurt. You had moved on. You were happy with Jake. You thought that you were finally okay with everything that happened. You haven’t forgiven them, but you were okay. Until now.

You turned to leave, but your anger got the best of you. You turned back around and leaned against the counter next to the fridge. You could tell by the noises Jensen was making, that he was almost finished. You knew all to well. Crossing your arms over your chest, you wait.

Eventually, you hear them shuffling around a bit before the door to the bathroom opens. You hear them laugh a bit as they move closer to you, stopping just at the corner when they spot you.

“Y/N.” Jensen says, the shock on his face. “We were just-“

“I know what you were doing.” You don’t look at him as you move your attention to Danneel. “Do you mind if I talk to him for a just a second?” You face void of any emotion, not giving her a reason to argue. It’s the least she could do, right?

“Uh,” She looks at Jensen. “Sure. Um, I’m gonna go see where the others are.”

You look to the ground as she shuffles away. Jensen moves in front of you and crosses his own arms across his chest. Both of you quiet for a moment, holding the same position. Eventually, you look up at him.

“You know, I’m trying. I’m trying to forgive you but doing something like that and reminding me of what you did, isn’t helping.”

“We didn’t think anyone would be in here for a while.”

“No, I know, Jensen. But you should have thought about it better. Just because I’ve finally moved on, doesn’t mean it still doesn’t bother me.”

He throws his arms up and shrugs. “Are you seriously going to bring this up again?”

You scrunch your brows together. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. We’re all having a good time, but that doesn’t mean you can screw your fiancé in the bathroom that we all are sharing this weekend, knowing that your ex-fiancé could walk in at any moment. Your hotel room is across the street.”

“I’m not going to talk to you about this. You need to grow up. You say that you’ve moved on, but yet here you are, fussing at me for having a good time with Dee.”

“I need to grow up? Says the child who just had sex in a tiny room. You’re the one acting like a horny teenager.”

“Says the prude.” His voice grows.

Your face drops. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Maybe if you would actually get laid once in a while, you wouldn’t be on my ass so much.”

“Get laid once in a while? Jake and I have sex all the time, not that it’s any of your business. We had sex last night.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Maybe if that was true, then we would still be together.”

You can feel your face grow hot again, from anger, embarrassment, and shock. “How dare you?” You whisper. Tears prick your eyes and you bite your lip. “You don’t get to blame our failed relationship on me. We slept together plenty. I never stopped wanting you when we were together. You stopped wanting me, remember?” You put your hands on your hips and look down. “I thought we could do this. I thought we could put everything aside and friends, but we can’t. I don’t know if we’ll ever be friends again.” You look up at him, a tear rolling down your cheek. “Every time I look at either one of you, I just want to rip you apart.”

“Y/N/N-“ Jensen takes a step towards you, but you hold your ahnd up to stop him.

“You’ve been in my life for so long, but…I think we need to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?”

You nod. “Yeah. I can’t keep doing this. Things are going great with Jake.” You smile at the mention of your boyfriend. “I want them to stay that way. I think I could let myself love him if I wanted to, but I can’t if I can’t let you go. I HAVE to let you go, because I want to love him. I deserve him, I deserve to be happy.”

He looks down at his feet and nod. “If you think this is what we should do, then okay. I’m not gonna keep doing this to you. We can’t keep doing this. I can’t marry Danneel, if we’re constantly around each other.”

You nod. You’re both quiet for a few minutes, gathering your thoughts. You see a couple shadows moving toward the pavilion. “Goodbye, Jensen.” You tell him as your gaze shifts back to him.

“Goodbye, Y/N.” He says, just as Jake and Jared move through the doorway. They take a look at the both of you before moving forward. Jake takes your hand when he’s close enough and Jared stands next to Jensen.

“Everything okay?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, fine.” You tell him. You look at Jake. “You ready to get out of here? I’m feeling pretty tired.”

He nods, eyebrows moving together. “Yeah, okay.”

You look at Jared. “You and Gen can stay. We’ll take an Uber back to your house.”

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Enjoy the rest of the festival. Maybe we’ll swing by your parent’s house and pick up the kids. I want to spend some more time with them before we leave for Greece.” You look to Jake for an answer and he just smiles and nods.

“Alright. I’ll call and let them know that you’re coming. I’ll let Gen know too. Her keys for the van are hanging up by the garage door.”

“Okay. Well, we better get going. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You move forward and hug him, before taking Jake’s hand and moving out of the pavilion.

+++

You wouldn’t blame Jake if he asked you what happened between you and Jensen. He had every right to know what was said to make you want to leave your favorite music festival. Except, he never asked. Not once. You knew you should have told him what happened, but it was still fresh in your mind.

That night when you both picked up the boys and O, it quickly made everything better. The dogs were running around, and Jake built a fort with the boys, while you made dinner and danced around the kitchen with Odette on your hip. Nothing made you happier than the Padalecki children. Watching them grow, was the best. Now, to watch the new man in your life interact with them, it made you even happier. You were happy that you found someone that could learn to love these children that meant so much to you. It made you picture what it would be like, if the two of you had children. You had to quickly get rid of those thoughts, though. It was too soon to think about that. Right?

+++

You all landed in Greece a day ago and you all were excited to be in one of the most beautiful places on Earth. As soon as Jake told you that he arranged his schedule so that he could be with you on your trip, you squealed and booked his ticket. Thankful that the seat next to you was still open. He tried to pay you back for the plane tickets, but you quickly shut him up with kisses and promises of great adventures in a foreign country.

You were staying an hour outside of Athens at one of the fanciest resorts in Vouliagmeni Beach, you’ve ever been in. You don’t usually stay in places so disgustingly beautiful, but when you travel with Jared and Gen, you guys always make sure that you get the swankiest place you can find, and this was it.

You were currently laying on one of the cushioned lounge chairs on the deck, basking in the Greek sun, Gen next to you as the guys waded through the water. You were talking to her about what happened back in Austin. Needing to tell someone, and you knew she would give you the best perspective.

“I honestly think you did the right thing and you shouldn’t be beating yourself up. He needs to understand that he can’t keep treating you this way. I don’t understand what is going with him anyways. He’s different. Even with Jared and I, he’s different.”

“I don’t know Gen, but maybe he’ll figure everything out and not ruin every relationship he has.”

“We can hope, but I promise. I’m done talking about it. I just had to tell you what happened. I’m going to enjoy this trip and being with you guys. It’s not often that we get to do this without the kids, so we are going to enjoy it!” You sit up and stand. “Starting with drinks! It’s not a vacation, unless we are day drinking!”

You wave the waiter over and order beers for the guys and you and Gen some fancy drinks and some food too. Just because you’re drinking, doesn’t mean you can do it on an empty stomach and get sloppy. Just because you were on vacation, didn’t mean that cameras wouldn’t find you.

Just as the food and drinks arrived, Jake and Jared pulled themselves from the water, dripping water all over you and Genevieve as they gave you kisses. You enjoyed the food before diving back in and swimming for a while. Eventually the sun began to set on your first full day in Greece and you all were headed back to your rooms. Enjoying some down time with your significant others before dinner.

+++

You and Jake were laying in bed, your head on his chest. His hand running through your hair, easing you into a nice slumber.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” You tell him, gripping him tighter and feel him smile in your hair.

“Me too. I’d do anything to keep you happy. You mean a lot to me.”

You smile. “I didn’t think it would be possible to be happy like this again. Jensen really messed me up.”

“I know he did and I’m going to do whatever I need to, to make sure you never feel like you’re second best ever again.”

You prop yourself up on an elbow and look down at him, hair falling around your face and he reaches up to brush it away, locking his hand against your scalp. “I don’t think I could ever feel like that with you. I don’t know how, but you’ve got me falling for you, Gyllenhaal and you better catch me before I hit the ground.”

“Oh, baby. I’ll always catch you.” Putting pressure on your head, he pulls you in closer and presses a searing kiss to your lips. Wrapping his other arm around your back, crushing you to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece just might be Y/N’s favorite place.

Usually when you go on vacation you don’t want to do much besides, swim in the ocean, lay on the beach, and eat as much food as possible before heading home to start filming again, but being in Greece for the first time, you all agreed to take in as much of it as possible. You did a lot of exploring, visiting the Temple of Poseidon and the Orthodox church in the area to learn more about their culture. You went scuba diving and saw the most amazing fish, sea creatures, and even a few sharks. You and Gen visited the spa at your resort and had the best girl’s day and got the most amazing massage. You drove out to Athens to explore the city and enjoy their night life, each couple going their separate ways and agreeing to meet up later after dinner.

+++

You held Jake’s left hand in your right with your left hand gripping his bicep, with the greatest affection you could imagine, as you both walked the streets of Metaxourgeio, a neighborhood in Athens. You had no idea where you were headed, but Jake seemed to. He said he made reservations at a restaurant in the area and thought you would like it. You didn’t ask questions, you trusted his judgement and just enjoyed walking around in one of the most beautiful places. Your mustard colored dress flowing around your legs as you walked, your heels clicking against the sidewalk. Both of you, mostly quiet during the walk.

When you arrived at the restaurant, they seated you almost immediately, hand you both menus, and your waiter offers some wine and help with your choices for the night. Once you’ve ordered your food and get your appetizers, you both fall into an easy conversation. Laughing and talking as if, you’ve known each other for years.

You weren’t lying to Jensen when you told him that you wanted to love Jake. You wanted to let yourself finally be happy with someone. After everything that happened, you were finally ready to move on. You didn’t know it would happen so soon. You thought you would film Spider-Man and then enjoy meeting new people. Make new friends and explore London. You didn’t expect to feel this way about Jake Gyllenhaal of all people and yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

The two of you had only been together a few months and you knew your relationship was going to be put to the test when you had to go back to Vancouver and then to Atlanta constantly. You had planned out this out, not knowing you would get together anyone. You hadn’t talked to Jake about it, but you knew you had to. You didn’t want this to end because of your busy schedule.

All these thoughts, made your mood shift just enough for him to notice, sitting across from you. He reaches out and takes your hand. “Hey. What are you thinking about?”

“What’s going to happen to us when I have to go back to filming Supernatural and Flying back and forth to Atlanta every other week?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you still going to want to be with me when we will hardly see each other?”

“Who said anything about hardly seeing each other?”

“Jake, my schedule is going to be packed. I am going to be so busy. I didn’t think I would be with anyone while I did all of this, but then I had to go and literally knock you off your feet. How are we going to do this? I’ve never had to do this before.”

“Okay. Hey. Calm down. We’ll figure it out. Just because you’re going to be busy, doesn’t mean I won’t be able to see you. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want this to be over when you have to fly back to Vancouver.”

You shake your head. “I don’t either.”

“Good, because I’m not letting you go that easy. I plan on coming to visit you every chance I get, and I know you plan on doing the same. And we have the press tour coming up and then the premiere. I was hoping to take this really beautiful woman with me, if she’s up for it.” He smiles a bright smile at you, and you laugh a little, nodding. “We will have plenty of time together. We’re going to make sure of it. I-“ He gulps and sighs. “I meant it when I told you I would catch you. I meant it because-I know we haven’t been together long and I know-I know that you’re still getting over what happened with Jensen and I don’t blame you, but I need you to know-“

You put your other hand over his. “I love you.” You confess, stopping his rambling. “I didn’t think it was possible so soon, but you’ve been the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I was so broken when we met. I was a wreck because of everything that happened before I came to London, but you saw past all of that and you didn’t push me. You somehow knew exactly what I needed when I needed it. You have done exactly what you said you were going to do. You made me feel like I was the most important thing to you. You’ve never made me feel like I was second best. You’ve made me feel so loved and I don’t deserve it.”

“Of course, you do. I love you. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. You have the biggest heart. You have so much love for your friends and family. Jared and Gen’s kids love you and you love them with everything that you are. Every time I’ve seen you with them, all I can think about is what you would be like if we had kids.”

Your eyes well with tears. “You want to have kids with me?”

“Well, yeah. Not tomorrow, but I hope one day.”

“Me too. When I saw you playing with the boys that night, we were at the house watching them, that’s all I could think about. I want that with you. I don’t know when, but I want it.”

He smiles again. “So, see? You have nothing to worry about. We will see each other. I will call you every day. I will FaceTime you every day. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you. Nothing will stop me from loving you.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

He shrugs. “I ask myself that every day.” He looks down at his watch. “We should probably head back. We gotta meet Jared and Gen. See what kind of trouble we can get into tonight.” He pulls his wallet from his pocket and lays enough money on the table to cover the check and tip, you hadn’t received yet.

You laugh and stand up, taking his hand in yours as you both walk out of the restaurant and back towards where you are supposed to meet the Padalecki couple. “Knowing you and Jared, anything is possible.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s mind brings her down.

Wrapping up Far From Home was hard. It meant that you would have to say goodbye to everyone. Your new friends. Precious Tom and Zendaya. Of course, Jake. You knew you would end up having to say goodbye, but he always made sure that you knew it wasn’t a definite goodbye. He already had a trip planned after Christmas, to fly up to Vancouver and the both of you would visit one of the ski resorts in the area for New Year’s. But it didn’t make it any easier. You had one last day together before he flew back to New York and you to Vancouver. You both spent the day in bed. Only leaving to eat and use the bathroom. You wanted to memorize each and every part of Jake. You didn’t want to leave him, but you both had other commitments arranged before meeting each other.

‘Come Away with Me’ by Nora Jones playing softly from somewhere in the apartment. You laid across his chest. His heartbeat under your ear, lulling you to sleep. His fingers gliding up and down your naked back as he hummed along to the song, gripping each other tight. Boxes scattered around the apartment. Your stuff packed away to be flown out to Vancouver. You watched the sun set beyond the buildings, casting a warm glow across your bedroom.

He had become so much to you in such a short amount of time. You didn’t want to let him go. Letting go meant, going back to reality. Going back to reality meant, getting on a plane and being apart from each other for months.

“I can hear you thinking.” He whispers, pressing a kiss into your hair. You prop yourself on you elbow, hair flowing and falling around you like a curtain. That sense of Deja Vue hitting you. The memory of your first your night in Greece, pushing its way into the front of your brain. The only difference this time, is the heavy weight in your heart.

Tears pricking your eyes, your throat growing tight. “I don’t think I can do this, Jake.” You see the shock begin to fill his face, thinking the worst. You quickly reassure him. “I can’t leave you. I can’t go back to Vancouver. I don’t want to.”

Sensing the panic beginning to fill you, he sits up and grips your face in both hands. “Hey, where is this coming from? I thought you wanted to go back. You have to go back. You have to say goodbye properly.”

“I know, I just don’t think I can do it.”

“I know it’s going to be hard, but you have to do this. If you don’t, you’re going to beat yourself.”

“Then come with me. I know you need to go back to New York, but you could come with me.”

“Smalls, you gotta go. You know I gotta go back to New York. I have to meet up with my manager and move things around, so that I can be in Vancouver for New Year’s like we planned.”

“But you could do that in Vancouver. It’s not too late to change your flight. I don’t want to leave you.”

“Y/N. We have a plan.”

“Screw the plan!” You pull away from him and climb off the bed. Picking your robe up from the floor and pulling it around you, tying it closed. “Don’t you want to be with me?”

“You know I do!” He stands up, pulling his boxers up around his waist. “What’s going on, Smalls? What’s wrong?”

“You run a hand over your face and through your hair. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to be by myself over there.”

“Who said that you were going to be by yourself? Jared will be there and Misha and Alex. And Genevieve and the kids are flying up there for the holidays. You’ll never be alone.”

“Yes, I will. You won’t be there, so I’ll be by myself. Just the idea of having to be away from you is making this huge in my gut. I love you and I just want to be with you. Why can’t you come with me?”

Jake moves around the bed to stand in front of you. He grips both of your arms in his hands, lowering his head enough to look you in the eye evenly. “I love you, Smalls, but you know you gotta do this by yourself. You have to do this. It won’t be forever. Just a month and half and then we’ll be together. I told you. We might be miles apart, but I’m not letting you go. You just have to finish filming and say goodbye to Anne the way you and the fans deserve and then we’ll be together.” He pulls you to him. “Just because we’ll be apart doesn’t mean that we’re done. I’ve already told you that you’re it for me. I don’t want anybody but you.”

You wrap your arms tighter around him, burying your face in his chest. “I’m just scared the you’re going to fly home and forget about me.”

He pulls away and looks at you, taking you face in his hands again. “How much longer do I have to prove to you, that you’re everything to me? I have never cared about anyone else, like this before.” He strokes his thumbs across your cheeks. “I don’t want anyone else. I will never forget you, Smalls.”

“Promise?’

“I told you I would always catch you. I meant it. Nothing will keep me from you. You’re going to fly to Vancouver and kill your final season with the guys and then we’re going to destroy a mountain.”

You give him a small smile but find it hard to truly mean it.

“I was going to wait to tell you this, but I’ve actually been looking at renting an apartment in Atlanta.”

“What?”

“I know that being apart is going to be hard on both of us and I know that when we’re back together things will be different and I’m not going to want to leave you again. I was going to surprise you after the new year, but you need to know now so that I can give you another reason to see that I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears pool in your eyes. “Jake.” You sigh out his name and then start laughing. He looks confused at your sudden change of emotions. “I bought an apartment in New York. I knew that after I was done filming Supernatural, that I wouldn’t want to be that far away from you anymore, so I had Amanda go and look at a few different apartments and she sent me the papers of the one we both agreed would be great me. I just signed the papers and had them sent off yesterday. I’m selling my place in LA. I want to be closer to you. I wanted to move to Texas, but home is where you are and you’re in New York. I know that I have to fly out to Atlanta after the premiere of Spider-Man, but I want to be with. I’m all in.”

He doesn’t say anything. You start to grow concerned that you made the wrong choice. Did he not want you to move to New York? Before you can question your concerns, he crashes his mouth to yours. The kiss ending too soon for your liking.

“I love you. We’ll make it through that small time apart and then I’m never letting you go.”

You smile up at and him. Your concerns about being away from him being eased by your confessions. They always said that fools rush in, but you didn’t care. You were going to spend the rest of your life with the man in front of you and no one could tell you otherwise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N prepares to say goodbye to Anne.

“Cut! Great job guys, I think we’ll do one more run through and then we should be done. Let’s reset and meet back in twenty minutes!” Richard dismissed you and the guys as they went to reset the set and cameras.

It was one of your final scenes and you were having a hard time keeping it together. The time had come to say goodbye to Anne, and you weren’t handling it as good as you thought you would. You move through the set, hoping to find a quiet corner to sit in for a bit. One of the PA’s brings you a bottle of water and your phone.

“Thanks, I’ll be back in ten.” You tell him, keeping your pace steady, not stopping.

You’re almost out of the stage doors when you hear your name being called. You turn around and find Jensen running after you. “Hey, do you have a minute?”

“Um.” You look towards the hidden corner behind the trailers before looking back t him. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Uh, well. How are you? How was London?”

“It was great. A really great experience.” You tell him with a genuine smile. The first bright smile that he’s seen directed towards him in a long time. It makes his breath catch in his throat.

He swallows. “Good. I’m glad you got to have that. Um, so. Uh.”

“What is it?”

“I thought you should know that we picked a date.” He rubs his hands along his thighs. Something he’s always done, when he gets nervous.

“Oh. That’s great, Jens. I’m happy for you. When’s the big day?” You try to keep the light within the conversation.

“Two months. Pretty much as soon as we’re done here, I gotta fly home so that we can get everything finished.”

“Wow. That’s soon. Well, congrats, Jay. Um, I’m gonna go take a quick break and get my head into this scene.”

“Right. Yeah, sure. Sorry to keep you. I just wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah.” You turn and walk away from him. You suddenly couldn’t wait to finish filming so that you could see Jake. You missed him. You called him as much as you could and he would video chat with you as much as you could, but you wanted to see him in person. You wanted to hug him. To have him wrap you up in his arms and shield you from the world.

You were almost to the corner you had searched out earlier but thought better of it. Something was telling you to go to your trailer and call Jake. Maybe hearing his voice before filming the scene again, was what you needed to help you through. You unlock your phone, open your recent calls, and select his name. Your phone ringing a few times before it connects and his gruff voice fills your ear, making you smile.

“Hey, babe. How’s everything going?”

“I’m having a hard time. I can’t seem to get my head in the right space to film it. Richard said that it’s great, but I feel like it could be better. I don’t know. I think I’m just anxious to finish, so that I can see you. I miss you.” You climb the stairs of your trailer and stop just outside of the door. “And Jensen just told me that he and Danneel are getting married as soon as we’re done filming.”

“Oh, really? And how do you feel about that?”

“I-I don’t know. I mean, I know I’m happy for him, but it’s still weird to think about. I love you and nothing will change that, but I don’t know. I’m not mad. I think I’m just finally read to let everything go.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re able to finally just let things be. Now, I can finally have you all to myself.”

“You will always have me to yourself. I don’t want you to think that he will always be on my mind. He hasn’t been, but it’s just going to be weird.”

“No, I understand. I’m not mad that you still think about him. He was a big part of your life for so long and you still work with him. Are you done filming for the day?” You’re thankful for the subject change.

“Not yet. We’re doing another run through and then we have one more scene to film tonight, but I have a few more minutes. I’m about to step into my trailer now.”

“Good. I need to see your beautiful face.”

You smile and let out a small laugh. “Okay. Let me get inside and grab a bottle of water and I’ll call you for a video chat.”

“Sounds good.”

You both hang up and you open your trailer door. You step through the door and head straight to the fridge. Pulling it open and a bottle of cold water out of it. Closing the door and turning around, you stop short and drop the bottle. You gasp and tears fill your eyes. Standing before you, is the man you’ve been longing to see. Jake.

“Oh my gosh! How? What are you doing here?” You rush towards him and throw yourself at him.

He wraps his strong arms around you and picks you up off the ground, chuckling. “I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to see you, Smalls.”

“When did you get here?” You cling to him a second longer, before pulling back and looking at him.

“I just got here. Came straight from the airport. I called Jared when I landed, and he gave me directions and made sure they had my name at the gate.”

“I can’t believe you’re here! I’m so happy you’re here!” You take his face in your hands and kiss him with everything you have. He tightens his hold on you, kissing back with just as much passion. He turns and presses you against the wall of your trailer. You move your hands to his shoulders as he shifts his attention and drags his lips across your cheek, to your jaw, and finally to your neck.

“Jake, wait.” You pant, pushing against him just enough to get him to pull away. “I have to be back on set any minute.” You lean your head against the wall. “I’m sorry. They only gave us twenty minutes.”

His head sags forward and he rests is forehead against your collarbone. “I know. I guess we’ll have to wait.”

Bringing a hand back up, you stroke it through his hair. The other coming to scratch his scruffy cheek with affection. “Just until we wrap this scene. Then we have dinner and one final scene tonight.”

“Well, that will be plenty of time to show you how much I missed you.” He says as he looks up at you. You both lean for another kiss as he lowers you to the ground.

Just as your feet touch the ground, there is a knock on your door followed by one of the PAs saying “Y/N they need you back in set.”

You sigh. “Alright, I’m coming.”

“Not yet, you’re not.”

Just smack Jake in the stomach, both of you laughing. “You’re terrible. Come on, come watch.”

You take his hand and drag him out of the trailer. You step back onto the soundstage and spot Jared and Jensen standing on their marks, talking. You lead Jake over to your seat and let him sit down. Giving him a quick peck and a smile before moving over to your mark in front of the guys. Trisha comes over to fix your makeup.

“I see you found your surprise.” Jared tells you, looking past you to Jake, giving him a wave.

“I did. Thank you.”

“All I did was tell him how to get here.”

“Still, thank you.”

“Of course, Bug. You’ve been moping around since you got here. I hate seeing you like that. Good thing he called me when he did. I was getting ready to book him a flight myself.”

You laugh. “You’re the best. Now, let’s get through this scene so that I can spend some time with him.”

Trisha puts some more lipstick on your lips and fixes the foundation around your mouth, while giving you a knowing smirk and a shake of her head. You laugh. “Don’t you dare.”

She raises her hands in defense. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Good!”

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get on our marks. Quiet on set! And action!” Richard calls.

“Dammit, Anne. You can’t just walk in there unarmed.”

“I’m not going to unarmed, Dean. I’m not an idiot. You act like I’ve never taken on vamps before!”

“Not by yourself, you haven’t!”

“That doesn’t matter, Dean! We have to save those kids. You do remember what happened with Alex? What she was like when we found her!”

“I remember and I’m not saying not to save them. I’m just saying be smart about it!”

“Like, you’re one to talk. You always run in and kill first and ask questions never!”

“Alright, guys. That’s enough. Dean, she’s right. If we wait any longer, who knows what will happen to those kids. They’ll either be used as blood bags for the rest of their lives or they’ll be killed. We’re they’re best chance at surviving.”

“And what if you get killed while trying to save them because you go in there without a plan? What then?”

“Then so be it! I’ve lived my life, Dean. It’s time for them to live theirs.”

Jensen falls silent, allowing dean to absorb what Anne just told him. “If you think, I’m going to let you sacrifice yourself for those kids, you’re wrong.”

“You don’t have a choice, D. I’m going in there whether you like it or not.”

“Anne, you can’t do it by yourself.” You look over at Jared, his Sam face looking at you with those sad eyes.

“You can’t stop me. You can come with me, but you aren’t going to stop me. I’m not going to let those kids die because no one wanted to save them. I have to try. If that means, I die.” You shrug, shifting your attention to Jensen. “I’m sorry, Dean. I have to do this. You of all people should understand.”

He brings a hand up and scrubs it over his face. You can see the frustration building. “Son of a bitch. Anne, gotta think this through. If we lose you-If I lost, you.”

You step towards him. “Then help me, Dean. If you love me, help me save them.”

Tears well in his eyes and he clenches his jaw. You both are so focused, you don’t notice Jared step out of view of the cameras. “How can you ask me to just lead you to your death?”

“I’m not asking, Dean. What do you want me to do?”

“Stay with me. We’ll call Jody and Donna, let them take care of it.”

You shake your head. “We’re closer. It would take them days to get there. Who knows what could happen to those kids.”

“What about our kid?”

Your face scrunches in confusion. “Our kid? What are you talking about?”

“Cas, he uh-When he was here the other day, he told me that you’re pregnant. He said he could sense the baby.”

“What? When-He was here weeks ago! You’re telling me that he told you I was pregnant two months ago and you didn’t say anything to me?”

“I didn’t know how!”

“How about ‘Hey Anne, Cas just told me that you’re pregnant!’ That would have been a good way to start! You should have told me!”

“I’m telling you now.”

“Just so that I don’t leave to get those kids. Dean, we have to save them! It doesn’t matter that I’m pregnant. We have to do this.”

“No! Why aren’t you understanding this! You’re pregnant with our kid! You can’t risk your life or our baby’s life. I’m not going to let you.”

“Dean, I’ve been hunting all this time! I’ve been fine! How is this going to be any different?”

“I just have a feeling it will be. Please! You have to stay here. I can’t lose you both! I won’t. Sam and I will go, but you have to stay here.”

“I can’t do that, Dean.”

“Dammit, Anne! You don’t have a choice! I’m done arguing with you. I love you, but you’re staying here.”

You let the confliction and anger and sadness fill you. Allowing Anne to understand why Dean wants her home. You bring a hand to your stomach. “Okay.” Tears fall down your cheeks. “You should have told me, Dean.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” He reaches out and holds your face in his hands. I’m sorry. I should have told you. I was scared.” He runs his thumbs across your cheeks to clear the tears that had fallen. “But we’re gonna have a baby.” He puts a hand over yours on your stomach.

You nod. “Now, I know why you keep stealing my beers from me.”

“Yeah, my liver is dying.”

You laugh. “We’re really going to have a baby.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Are you kidding me? This is the best thing to ever happen to us.” He leans his forehead against yours. “I love, Anne. And I’ll do anything to keep you both safe.”

“I love you too, D.”

Silence falls on the set for a moment.

“And cut! Beautiful! Absolutely perfect, guys!” Richard calls from behind the monitors. You and Jensen step apart from each other. Feeling awkward for the intimate moment between your characters. “Let’s break for dinner and rest up for a bit before we move on.” He moves around everything to stand in front of you all, Jared coming up to stand between you and Jensen. “Next scene is the big one, Y/N. We say goodbye.”

You nod and feel your throat get tight. You clench your jaw to keep the tears at bay.

“Alright, guys. Take a break. We’ll call you guys, when we’re ready.”

Richard walks away from the three of you. You all turn to face each other.

“So, this is really it. We really have to watch you leave.” Jared says. You look up at your extra-large best friend.

“Don’t worry, Moose. I’m still going to be around. You can’t get rid of me that easy.” You give him a shove and laugh. Once he gets his balance, you shift your attention back and forth between the two men. “But I am gonna miss you guys.” You see the shock behind Jensen’s neutral face. “Even though we haven’t had the easiest time the last year. We’ve had fun during our time together. Just because Anne’s story is ending doesn’t mean Sam and Dean’s has to. Keep saving people and hunting things. Make Anne proud.” Tears finally breaking the surface. “I love both.”

They move in and pull you into a group hug.

“You’re gonna do great things, Y/N/N.” Jensen tells you, putting a hand on the back of your head and kissing your forehead. Aside from filming, this is the most physical contact you have had with him. You don’t get the same affect that you used to. No butterflies. Now, they only seem to come out for one person, and he was currently waiting for you to wrap up. You pull away from the guys and give them a smile.

“I’ll see you guys later. Right now, my man is here and I’m going to enjoy him while I can.” You give them a wink and turn away. Your eyes connect with Jake’s and you stomach does a flip. You smile and quicken your pace. Stretching a hand towards him, when he stands from the chair. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.” You give him a kiss and you both head out of the sound stage doors.

+++

Jensen watches you interact with Jake. Remembering when it was him. What he wouldn’t do to have you look at him like that again. He shakes his head, ridding himself of those thoughts before they became too much. He needs to focus on Danneel. He is getting married to her. She’s the one he wants. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is coming.

After spending hours holed up in your trailer with Jake, you were pulled away to hair and makeup and then wardrobe for your final scene. Once you were ready to go, Cliff drove you over to the open field where the crew had set up and the guys were waiting for you. You clutched your script in your hands. You hadn’t read it yet. You were too nervous. Usually whatever scenes you were filming for the day, you read right before you stepped in front of the camera. That way you didn’t mix up your lines. You weren’t sure what to think when they handed it to you this morning. You hadn’t thought about looking at it, until now.

You had thirty minutes before Richard would call you guys to your marks. You trekked through the field, crush the tall grass in your path. Script being wrung tight in your grip. Heart racing. Could you really say goodbye to Anne? Could you say goodbye to a place that has been your home for the last ten years? Could you say goodbye to Jared and Jensen? You had to. It was time to move on.

The grass crunching under your boots, makes the guys turn to see who was coming their way. Jared smiles when he sees you. He sees the anxious look on your face. “Hey, Bug. You okay?”

You take in a deep breath when you come to a stop a few feet in front of them. “Yeah, just nervous. Second guessing myself, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asks.

You look at him. “Am I doing the right thing? Should we be doing this ending?”

“Y/N-“

“No, listen. How can I just walk away? After all I put into this, I’m just going to end it.”

They’re both quiet, looking at each other and then at you. “Why don’t we do a read through and then we can talk about?” Jared tells you.

You look down at the script in your hands. “You guys didn’t read it?”

“Not without you. We wanted to wait.” Jensen speaks up.

You nod and start to unravel it. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Jared and Jensen pull the scripts from their jackets and open them up. Each of you take deep breaths.

+++

“Alright, guys. One more run through and we should have it. I need to really feel it.” Richard calls from the directors’ chair. “Get in the right headspace. I know it’s tough and it’s hard to say goodbye, but you guys got this. We’re gonna pick up from when Sam finds Anne after her throat’s been ripped out.”

You were propped up on your elbows, corn syrup blood drenching your neck and clothes. The fake bite marks adorning your neck, shining in the low set lights. You had made it through your speaking parts without a problem, but the guys were having a hard time getting through the second half of filming. You see them huddles off to the side, talking. You stand up and brush yourself off, before moving towards them.

“Are you guys okay?”

They turn towards you. “Yeah. Jensen’s just having a hard time wrapping his head around everything.”

“That’s gotta be a first.”

“It’s just..” Jensen starts before looking over at Jared. Thankfully, the giant understands that this was meant just for you and excuses himself.

“What’s going on, Jensen?”

He shifts his gaze from your face to the makeup on your neck. “It’s hard. It’s hard to see you like that. With Jared, it’s been done a million times, but it’s different now that it’s you. I’ve never had to see that look in your eye.”

You look down at your clothes, the syrup making them stick to your clothes. “I know, but you can do this. You have to do this.”

He shakes his head. “How? I don’t want to think about you being dead.”

“Then don’t think of me being dead. We’re saying goodbye. Just think of it as goodbye, not death. You can do it, Jensen. You gotta get there. We have to feel it. THEY have to feel it. Just like when Dean lost Sam that first time, but bigger. He’s losing more than just his brother this time. He’s losing the love of his life and his kid. You’ve gotta go there. Dig deep and push through.”

He clenches his jaw and you can see him shift to that space where he needs to be before nodding. You turn back and look at Jared and Richard, nodding your head as well and moving back to your mark. You lay on the ground and take a few deep breaths. You get yourself in the headspace. You can’t move. You can’t blink. You can only take small breaths, not moving your chest.

“Alright, Y/N. Steady your breathing. Ready. And, action!” Richard calls out.

You halt all movement, just as you heard Jared slam through the barn doors. “Anne?!”

You hear his feet heavy boots moving closer as he rounds the corner. “Oh god. DEAN!” he chargers towards you. Stopping just by your head and he slumps to his knees. His large hands grip your shoulders. “No! Anne. Anne wake up!” He presses the tips of his fingers to your neck and his shoulders sag. “Oh god. No.” He whispers.

“SAM?”

“Over here.” He calls gently, but loud enough for Jensen and the cameras to hear.

Jensen’s boots stomp against the ground as he follows the same path Jared took. Coming to a halt when he sees Jared sitting over your body. The dead look in your eyes as you stare at him. He lowers himself down and slides across the ground. “No. No. No! Please tell me she’s okay. Sam?”

Jared shakes his head, tears fall from his eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean. She’s gone.”

“No!” He gathers you in his arms and gives you a gentle shake. Puts his hand on your cheek, to keep your unseeing eyes looking at him. “Come on, baby. You can’t do this.” His tears flowing with ease. “Anne? Please. Say something. Come on. I told you to stay home. You were supposed to be at home.” He chocks on a sob and he brings you up into a tight hug. Your body remaining limp as he continues to cry. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. Come on, Anne. Please. Please. Please.”

He continues to cry, so deep within Dean that you almost forget the cameras are rolling.

“And, cut!” Richard calls, no hint of excitement in his voice. “That was perfect guys. We got it. That’s a wrap on Y/N for season 15.”

You suck in a deeper breath and blink rapidly. Jensen is still crying into your neck. You know he’s going to need a moment before he can pull himself together. Instead of rushing him, you look over at Jared and nod for him to join you both. He scoots over and you both wrap Jensen up within a deep hug. Your own tears forming and falling. This was it. This was the final goodbye.

“It’s alright Jens. We got you. I’m alright. I’m fine. Come back to us.” You whisper quietly, so that only he and Jared can hear.

Eventually, you’re not sure how long, his tears stop, and he pulls away. Wiping his face, he looks you over as if he is actually making sure you were okay.

You’ve both come so far since you left for London. You no longer resent him for what he did. You’ve gotten passed everything that has happened between you. This is no longer about that. This is about you both going your separate ways and moving on for good. You reach up and touch his cheek. His scruff scratching you hand. Tears ruining your makeup.

“I’m going to miss you.” You look over at Jared. “Both of you. More than you will ever know. I love both of you, so much. Remember what I said. I’ll see you guys at comic-con.” You pull them into a final hug before standing and moving to say goodbye to everyone else.

They watch you walk away. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring. They don’t know how hard it will be to find your trailer empty when they go to see you off. You’ll be gone before they wake up. Your apartment packed up earlier in the week and everything shipped to your apartment in New York. Leaving you with just your luggage, that you take with you to the resort.

+++

Sitting in the window sill of your resort room, warm cup of coffee in your hands, sheet wrapped around your body as you watch the sun begin to peek out from behind the mountain. You hear the blanket rustle as Jake shifted in his sleep. You peek over your shoulder at him and smile. You loved the snow and being able to share that with him, made you too excited to sleep. You got maybe four or five hours before you crawled out in search of coffee. Watching Jake sleep, the sun moving through the room and shining on his naked back. Juno snoring at the foot of the bed. You had a huge day of snowboarding planned and you were ready to get it started, but you figured you would let him sleep.

+++

“You never told me that you knew how to snowboard?” Jake says as you climb on the ski lift that would take you up.

“Are you kidding? I love snowboarding. Jared and I go every year. I can’t believe you never told me that YOU knew how to snowboard.”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing it since I was a kid. Maggie is the skier.”

You laugh. “Yeah, I can see that.”

You reach the top and hop off, standing to the side so you can strap on your boards.

“Last to the bottom, buys lunch?” You offer.

“Oh, you’re so on!”

You both hop into a position that allows you to start sliding down the mountain. Both of you weaving around each other, while avoiding the other people on the mountain. You can see the bottom coming up quick, so you lean into the slope to gain a little more speed. Jake has the same idea and manages to pull further ahead. You laugh as he passes you with a wave. He’s not truly paying attention, as a person starts moving into the path of his board.

“Jake, look out!”

He turns in time to dodge the person and rolls into the ground, coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

“Jake!” You speed towards him and pull yourself to a stop in a wave of snow. “Jake! Are you okay?”

He sits up laughing and unlatches one of his feet from the board so he can sit a little easier.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“God! You are crazy! You know that?” You give his shoulder a little shove and laugh.

He shuffles himself around on his knee. “Crazy enough to marry?”

You stop laughing. “What?”

He holds up his un-gloved hand and between the grips of his fingers, he’s holding a diamond ring. A huge smile on his face.

“I told you that you were it for me. I love you so much. I would move the Earth for you. Will you marry me?”

You bring your hands up to your mouth in shock. “Oh my god. Yes! Jake! Oh my god!”

He laughs and you scramble to get out of your board and barrel him over. Your helmets smacking together as you assault him with kisses.

You pull away and yank your goggles, helmet, and gloves off. “Are you serious? What did you get this?” You ask him as he slips it on your finger. You both sit up and you examine the ring.

“Well, I had plenty of time while you were filming. I bought it when I got back to New York and then I flew out to Sacramento to talk to your dad.”

“You asked my dad?”

“Of course, I did.”

You haven’t felt like your heart would explode in a long time. “I love you. I can’t believe you did all of this.”

“Well, I didn’t plan that fall. I was just going to wait for you at the bottom with the ring in my hand, but that worked out too.”

You throw your arms around him and kiss him. When you pull away, you take notice of everyone looking at the two of you. Most have seemed to have recognized you and have pulled their phones out.

“We need to make some phone calls, before word gets out.”

He looks around and nods. “The only problem with being famous out in public and doing something like this.”

You stand up and wait for him to unlatch his other foot from the board, before stretching your hand out to help him up. You both pick up your boards and walk hand in hand back to the resort. The ring on your finger, catching the sun as they sway.

+++

That night, Jensen is scrolling through his Instagram feed. He stops short when he sees your name come up and the picture that is with it. Jake’s down on one knee and your hands are covering your mouth. Both of you in your snowboard gear. He doesn’t have to see the ring to know what’s happening. He doesn’t have to see your entire face, to know what your answer was. He scrolls just enough to see the caption. “Meeting you was chance. Loving you was fate. I can’t wait to marry you!”

He locks his phone. Jaw clenching. A large pit growing in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 months since Y/N said goodbye to Supernatural and said ‘yes’ to Jake.

Jensen paced in front around the room, waiting. Checking his watch, he had thirty minutes. Thirty minutes before he had to take his position at the end of the aisle. He had been waiting for this day since the moment he proposed. So, why was he second guessing himself? Why was he thinking about someone who wasn’t his fiancé, on his wedding day?

Why was he thinking about you? It’s not like he’s spoken to you outside of filming, since everything happened in Austin. If he learned anything new about you, it was from Jared or social media. He had seen you go off to Greece with Jake, Jared, and Gen. He knew you had a new dog named Juno. He knew you knew you were currently in Atlanta filming, wrapping up Stranger Things. He hasn’t spoken to you. Unless you were talking to him about a scene, you didn’t talk at all.

You said goodbye to everyone when you all wrapped up filming. The Winchesters said goodbye to Anne with the flames of a funeral, meant for a hunter. You said goodbye to Anne, because you were done with the show. Done because of him.

He paced back and forth for a while longer. He paced until someone knocked on the door, making him stop. He cleared his throat and called for the person to come in. The door opens and Jared pokes his head in.

“Hey, man. You ready?” Jared asks.

Jensen looks at his hands and then back up, squaring his shoulders. His mine set. “Uh, yeah. Let’s do this.”

Jared smiles and opens the door wider as Jensen moves towards it, both of them stepping into the hall. “Are you nervous? I know I was when Gen and I got married.”

“No, I’m ready. I’m not nervous.”

“That’s good. I guess you really are ready this time.”

Jensen can hear the meaning behind the words and looks over and up at his best friend. His best man. He stops, making Jared turn towards him.

“Come on, man. You gotta let this go. You’re supposed to be supporting me. You’re my best man. I’m marrying Dee. I’m doing this.” He says, more to himself than to Jared.

“I know, Jensen, but….” Jared sighs, “Look, forget I said anything. I’m happy for you, man. I’ve always been happy for you. I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

“It is what I want. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. Y/N is who I want to marry.”

“Y/N?”

“What?”

“You said Y/N is the one you want to marry.”

“What?” He scoffs. “No, I didn’t.”

Jared just looks at him for a moment before looking down at the watch on his wrist. “Alright. Well, we better get a move on. Danneel will be walking down the aisle in a few minutes.” He stresses her name, so that Jensen understands what he is saying. Reminding him of the choice he made.

“Right. Yeah.” Jensen nods and they continue their journey down the aisle.

+++

Jensen stood at the front with Jared, Josh, and his closest friends standing beside him. Music playing, his hands wringing in front of him. As the bridesmaids moved down the aisle, Jensen’s mind began to wander. He couldn’t help but wonder how his wedding to Y/N would have been like. What everyone would have worn. What her dress would have looked like. What his reaction would have been. Would her hair have been pulled up, her dress puffy like a princess or slender like a mermaid to show off her figure. Would her veil be long and pulled over her face? Would they have cried while exchanging their vows? Would they have smashed their cake in each other’s faces? Would they have dance to the very first song they danced to? What would have happened?

He feels an elbow in his side and he looks over at Jared, who nods to the front. He turns his attention back down the aisle and he sees Danneel and her father starting their walk. He gives her a smile. She’s beautiful. Her ivory dress hugging her top before flaring out around the waist. Her hair pulled back slightly with curls falling around her shoulders. Her veil covering her face, her smile bright beneath it. And yet, all he can see if Y/N’s face. Her face glowing with a bright smile.

His chest tightens and he shakes his head to clear her face from his mind. Danneel and her dad stop in front of him as they exchange their affections, before he places her hand in Jensen’s. They both turn to face the pastor as he begins his speech. Jensen gulps slightly to loosen the tightness in his throat. To ease the ache in his chest. To fill the pit in his stomach. The sounds around him becoming silent, muffled. He looked over at Danneel, except it wasn’t Danneel looking back at him. It was Y/N. Her bright eyes filled with so much love for him. How could he have left her? How could he have believed he was out of love with her? He still loved her, and it was killing him, that he ruined what they had. He didn’t think it affected him, until now. Standing here with the woman he left her for. His heart beat filling his ears, keeping any sound at bay.

He fully turns towards Danneel. “Wait.” He hears his voice fill the space. The mental earmuffs are removed. Sound rushing in. Y/N’s face disappearing and becoming Danneel’s again. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” She asks, confusion filling her beautiful face. “What are you sorry for?”

Tension filling the air around them. “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What are you talking about? We’ve been waiting for this day for over a year.”

He shakes his head. “I thought this what was I wanted. That you were what I wanted, but I was wrong. What we did, was wrong. I shouldn’t have left her. I shouldn’t have come to see you that day. I should have talked to her.”

“Y/N?”

He nods. “I’m sorry, Dee.” He drops her hand and starts to step away from her. He looks over a Jared and sees the anger brewing underneath. His jaw clenched. He shakes his head at Jensen, telling him not to screw everything up for you. “I’m sorry.” He tells Jared. He turns and rushes down the aisle. Danneel calling after him.

+++

The first warm day in New York found you sitting on your balcony, Juno at your feet as you overlooked the scenery as the sun set. You were waiting for Jake to call you, once his plan landed in California and he was settled at his parent’s house. He flew out for his mom’s birthday, but you had to stay behind to finish unpacking before flying out to Atlanta in a couple of days.

Your phone rang on the table beside you and you pick it up. Hoping it was Jake but finding Jared’s name instead. You smile and answer, “Hey, Moose. How was the wedding?”

“It didn’t happen, Bug.”

You feel your eyebrows scrunch together. “What do you mean it didn’t happen?”

“Exactly that. He left during the ceremony.” From the sound of his voice, you can tell he’s frustrated and probably rubbing his forehead.

“He left her at alter?”

Jared sighs. “Yeah.”

“Why would he do that?”

There’s a pause. “Because of you, Bug. He told everyone he still loves you.”

Your stomach sinks, breath caught in your chest. You have no words.

“Y/N?”

“I’m here. I’m just…”

“I know. Listen, I wouldn’t doubt if he tries to come and see you. I don’t think he has your new address, but I’m sure he could find it from someone. I’m getting on the next flight out to New York. I just don’t want him to ruin things for you, Bug. You’re finally happy and I don’t want him to take that from you again.”

“Jare, you don’t have to fly out here.”

“Yes, I do. Not protect you, but to get him to leave you alone. He can’t keep screwing with you like this.”

“Jared, I’ll be fine.”

“No, I know that, but I need to be there. I’m so pissed at him. I had no idea.”

“You couldn’t have known. Not like, he would have said anything anyways. I just hate that he left her because of me. I don’t want her to think, I did this as payback or something.” You bite your lip.

“I’m sure she doesn’t think that.”

“I think I need to call her, Moose. I have to talk to her.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know, but…”

He sighs again. “Okay. I’ll text you her number, but I’m headed to the airport now. I’m coming to see you.”

“Okay. I’m going to call Jake. He needs to know what’s going on.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll text you when I’m boarding the plane and I’ll call you when I land.”

“Okay. Be careful, Jare.”

“I will. I just hope I can get there before he does.”

You both hang up and your phone chimes with a text from Jared with Danneel’s phone number.

+++

You call Jake and tell him what happened, and he tries to tell you that he’s coming home, but you convince him to stay until after his mom’s party that night. You didn’t want to take her son from her on her birthday. You explain to him that Jared was on a flight from Austin anyways and would be landing in a few hours.

“Alright. Well please call me if anything happens. I’ll try to get home to you as soon as I can.”

“I’ll be fine, Jake. Give you mom a hug and tell her happy birthday for me. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Smalls. I’ll talk to you soon.”

You hang up and grips your phone in your hand. Clutch it to your chest, before pulling it away to look at the text Jared sent you. You click on the ten-digit number and bring the phone to your ear as it rings.

It clicks with an answer and a shaky voice on the other end has you holding your breath. “Hello?”

+++

Jensen paced in his hotel room. He had landed in New York about two hours ago after getting your new address from Bob. He knows he should just leave you alone. He should just go back to Texas and go on with his life, but something was telling him to find you. He had to see you. He had to tell you what he was feeling. He had to let you know that he was the biggest fucking idiot that he had ever know. He needs to beg for you to forgive him and to take him back before it was too late.

But what if it truly was too late. You were getting married to Jake. You had said yes to Jake. To the public you both had finally moved on and were ready for your future, but to him you were moving on because he didn’t give you a choice and he didn’t want to let you go. He thought he could, but standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Danneel, made him realize that he needs you. He needs to hold you. Needs you to hold him. Hold him the way you did, after your last scene was filmed.

He had forgotten how good you felt when you were in his arms. How warm you were. How you seemed to mold yourself to him. He missed the feel of your skin on his. The beat of your heart under his fingers. He needed to see you. If for nothing more than a final kiss. One final touch of your skin to his.

+++

Jared raced through the lobby of your apartment building. He helped you officially move in when you and Jake got back from your trip to the mountains. He remembers the look of utter happiness on your face when you excitedly showed Gen the engagement ring on your finger. He hadn’t seen that look on your face in a long time and it made his heart swell. He has never doubted his love for you. The way a brother would love his sister. The way he loves his blood siblings.

He will never forget the night that you called him when Jensen walked out of your shared home. He won’t forget the sound of your heart shattering into pieces as you sobbed into the phone, while he had Gen looking for a flight out to LA for him. Gen was days away from giving birth to Odette. So, he dropped the kids off at her parent’s house to give her some time to herself, while he hopped on a plane to get to you. To bring you home with him. He remembers finding you sobbing in the middle of the floor in your kitchen. Broken glasses, plates, everything destroyed around you.

He remembers sweeping away what he could with his hands before scooping you up in his arms and taking you to bed. He remembers packing a bag for you while you lay catatonic underneath the mountain of pillows and blankets. Getting you onto the plane, without the world seeing you, in less than a day. Getting you back to his house and letting Gen take you to the guest room. Burying you beneath more pillows and blankets. Your sobs filling his ears, while Gen holed the two of you up in your room.

He remembers ripping into Jensen for destroying you. He didn’t know if you would ever be the same. At the time, he was sure the he would lose you. You were so broken and there was nothing he could do. He remembers your smile when the boys burst through your bedroom door, while the two of you talked. The smile was dim, and your eyes were platonic, but the boys didn’t care. They were excited to have you in their home. They didn’t notice the difference in you, but Jared did.

It took you so long to get that bright smile and dazzling look in your eyes again. And then you met Jake and it was like you were you again. He finally got you back. Got his sister back. Of course, he had the talk with Jake. Told him what happened when he found you in your own home. Told him how broken you were. Made him promise not to tell you. Made him promise not to do the same thing to you. A promise he has managed to keep, but Jared kept his guard up just a bit. Just in case.

He didn’t wait for the elevator, ripping through doors leading to the stirs. Taking them two, three at a time until he reached your floor. He raced down the hall, until he was standing at your door. Knocking until, you opened the door and let him in.

+++

Jensen walked up to your building, the doorman opening the door with a smile. He pushed the call button for the elevator, whipping his hands on the pants of his tux. The doors opened and he steps inside, hitting the number to your floor. His heart racing as the lift grows closer to your floor. His heart beat in his ears again, muffling the sound of the ding as the doors opened once again. He checked the numbers of the doors as he passed them, looking for the right apartment. He finds your door. He takes a deep breath as he raises his hand and knocks. Waiting a moment.

The door opens and he lets out the breath he was holding. “Hi.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen visits Y/N.

“Jared please sit down. You’re making me anxious. Even more than I am, already.”

He stops his pacing at the plea of his closest friend. He turns and faces her. She’s sitting curled up on the couch, arms wrapped gently around her knees. The television on in the background. They’ve been avoiding the entertainment news channels. It seems that news has already spread that Jensen left Danneel and they were currently comparing her, and Y/N. Jensen had been spotted at the airport two hours before Jared, so there was a good chance that he was already in the city. As much as he wanted to, Jared couldn’t sit still. He was too amped up for Jensen to come knocking on the door.

“I’m sorry, Bug. I’m just…I’m so mad that this is happening. I told him- I told him not to screw this up for you! He knows how happy you finally are, and he has to screw that up!”

“Who says I’m gonna let him screw this up? I love Jake and nothing is going to change that.”

“But this is Jensen.”

“I know that, but you gotta trust that I know what I’m doing! I’m a big girl, Jared. You can’t always save me. Sometimes I’ve gotta save myself.”

He shakes his head. “You don’t get it. I can never forgive him for what he did to you. You were broken, Y/N. Absolutely broken.”

You nod and stand up. “I know.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t remember Gen and I having to force food in your mouth, just so you would eat. You don’t remember her having to shower or bathe you because you refused to even sit up in bed. You don’t-You don’t remember the look in your eyes. The void look that you carried in your eyes for months. You don’t remember me pacing the hallway a million times to make sure you hadn’t done something stupid. You don’t remember me creeping into your room and just laying with you while you cried all day and all night. You don’t remember me calling Jensen and screaming at him every single day.” The rims of his eyes turned red, as tears began to form.

“Jared.” You reach a hand out to him and he takes it. “I remember. Not all of it, but enough. I might not have been present for all of it, but I remember bits and pieces.”

“Then you know I can’t let that happen again. I just got you back. Jake brought you back to us and now Jensen wants to take it away.”

“He won’t. I’m not going to let him.” You grip his giant hand in both of yours. “I LOVE Jake. I love him so much. Nothing Jensen says, will change that. Nothing he says will take me away from you. You are and will always be my brother. Till the end of the line.”

He observes you for a moment before nodding, squeezing your hands. “Till the end of the line.”

“Now, sit down. Let me get you a beer. Why don’t you find something for us to watch?” You drop his hand and move towards the kitchen. Your digging through the fridge when a knock sounds on the door. You straighten up and look towards Jared. Both of you stare at each other before you move to open it.

“Y/N, wait.”

“It’s fine, Jared. We gotta do this.” You grip the handle in your hand and take a deep breath. You pull it open and immediately see those storybook, green eyes looking at you.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” You ask him. Jared shuffles behind you, catching Jensen’s attention as he looks over your head before looking back down at you.

“I’m guessing you already know.”

You nod. “Yeah, I do.”

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ackles.” Jared sounds off, behind you.

“Jared.” You turn and look at him. “Why don’t you go call Gen? Just give us a minute.”

“But, Bu-“

“Jared, please.” You beg the giant. He clenches his jaw but nods and moves into the bedroom.

You step aside and open the door wider, to let Jensen in. He steps through the doorway and into the living room.

You close the door and look at him, crossing her arms over your chest. He’s looking around the space. You notice he’s still in his tux, tie loose around his neck. His hair an unruly mess on top of his head. And yet, he looks so handsome.

“I heard you sold our home and moved out here.”

You scoff. “It hasn’t been our home in over a year, Jensen. Not since the day you walked out on me, like you did with Dee today.”

“Dee huh? Since when is she Dee to you?”

“Since I called her as soon as Jared got off the phone with me. Seeing as we finally have something in common.”

He sighs and hangs his head. He shrugs in defeat. “Y/N/N, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. How long are you going to hate me for it?”

You sigh and look down. Noticing your outfit for the first time since Jared knocked on your door. You contemplated changing but didn’t want to make things worse than they were. “I don’t hate you, Jensen. After everything that’s happened, I don’t hate you. I couldn’t bring myself to hate you. I’ve told you so many times, that I still love you.” You see his eyes fill with some light and hope. “But it doesn’t change anything. You broke my heart, Jensen.” Your voice cracks as you try to keep your tears down.

He steps towards you. “I know. I know and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have talked to you. I should have told you what I was feeling, what I was thinking.”

“But you didn’t. You left me. I was so excited to marry you. Everything was ready, I was ready, but you weren’t, and you didn’t say anything.” You step around him and stand in front of the balcony doors. You open them and let Juno in. She shuffles around you excitedly and you guide her into the bedroom with Jared. Giving him company, while he waits. You stand back in front of the doors and watch the city move beneath you. “Did you know that I completely trashed the house? I don’t remember exactly what I did, I just know that when Jared found me after getting off a plane from Texas, I was laying in the middle of my destruction. After that, the next thing I remember is laying against Gen’s swollen stomach, sobbing my heart out, while Odette kicked my face.” You turn towards him. He’s looking past you, through the window. Still standing in the middle of the room.

“I didn’t know that. I remember Jared calling me and yelling at me.”

You nod. “Yeah, I remember that too. He was the first person I called, after you walked out the door. Gen booked him a flight to LA while he was in the car on the way to the airport and she booked both of us tickets for the way back. He was on a plane for most of the day, but that didn’t keep from him getting to me.” You step more into the room, closer to Jensen. “I don’t remember much about my stay with them, bits and pieces. Mostly, I just remember being buried under pillows and blankets. They went to the store and bought a shit ton of pillows. I think they made three trips each, until I finally stopped crying. My outsides finally felt like my insides. Like I was being buried alive. At least I stopped crying, until the house got quiet. Then it would start again and like clockwork, Jared would come in and bury himself with me. He has always made me feel like I was never alone.”

He nods. “Yeah, he’s good about that.”

“The next thing I remember, is Odette being born. I was still staying their guest room and Jared woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me that Gen went into labor and that the boys were still sleeping and that he would call me, when they wanted the boys with them. At that point, I had to force myself to get out of bed, feed myself for once, shower myself for once, and make sure these tiny humans got fed and had everything they needed while Jared and Gen were gone. And when Jared finally called me and said that O was here and for me to bring the boys, we climbed into the car and drove to the hospital. The boys got to hold her first, but then it was my turn.” You smile, eyes spacing out at the memory. “And when he put that tiny little girl in my arms, it was like something switched inside of me. This little girl made me open my eyes and decide to be a better person, for her. To show her that it doesn’t matter what you go through, you can have the world fall on top of you, but you have to get up and dust yourself off. So, I spent a few more days with them and then I flew home to clean up the house. To clean you out of my life.” You finally finish telling everything you remember, and you focus back on him. He’s rubbing his hands on his pants, how he’s still nervous you would never understand.

“I just don’t know what else to say besides I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I’m sorry that I was so stupid to just leave you the way I did. I should have talked to you. I should have called you. I should have fought for you. I should have begged you to forgive me and take me back the second I walked out of that door. I should have done so much more.”

“But you didn’t, and we have to move on. We were moving on. You were getting married and now I’m getting married. What did you think was going to happen when you showed up here? That I would forget everything and just take you back with open arms? Do the same thing to Jake, that you did to me? You know that’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? We still love each other. We could start over. We could do it right this time. I love you, Y/N. I’ve always loved you. You’re the one I truly want to marry, and I was stupid for not seeing that before. Please. Give me another chance.”

You shake your head. “You know we can’t. I do love you Jensen, but I don’t want to marry you. I am so stupidly in love with Jake and he has done everything in his power to make sure he knows that he loves me too. He has fought so hard to show me just how beautiful and worthy I am to be loved. I was still so broken when I met him. I was so insecure of who I was, because of you and that never stopped him from wanting me. I was a shell of myself when we went out that first time and he has done so much to get rid of it. I don’t deserve him to love me and yet he does, with every fiber of himself. How can you ask me to give that up? Why can’t you just be happy that I’m finally happy and just be my friend?”

“Because I can’t watch you get married to some other guy. I can’t accept that he isn’t me.”

“Then you should go, because I’m not leaving him for you. The man that torn me to pieces when he slammed my door closed. I’m done crying over you. I’m done doubting myself because of you.”

“I want to prove to you that you’re what I want. What can I do?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Jensen! I gave you so much of myself for eight years and you just threw it away because you had doubts! I’ve tried playing nice, but I think it’s time for you to go. I love Jake and nothing, I mean nothing will change that.” You point to the door, growing frustrated.

“Y/N please…”

“No, Jensen!”

“It’s time to go, Jens.” Jared says from behind you. He must have come out of the room to check that Jensen was really going to leave and not do something he would regret. He never thought he would ever have to choose between his best friends, but he has to, and he chooses Y/N. He puffs out his chest, the same way he does when he’s playing Sam. He makes himself look taller.

“Jared..”

“No, you’re not going to ruin this for her. You can’t keep doing this. You can’t go back and forth on who you want to marry. You had the best girl and you threw her away because Danneel called you. I literally had to pick her up off the floor to bring her to Texas. I was up every night with her, while she cried over you. I had to watch her become this zombie. She didn’t talk for weeks, Ackles and that was all because of you. She has to relearn who she was and even then, she was never the same. Jake is finally bringing her back to us and you are not going to ruin that! I love you man, and you are my brother, but you have to leave. She means more to me that you will ever know, and I will not just stand here and watch you ruin her again.”

Jensen clenches his jaw and looks at his feet, before nodding. He doesn’t say anything else as he turns to leave. He’s got his hand on the door and pulls it open.

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” You say to him in a gentle voice.

“Me too, Y/N/N.” And then he’s gone.

You let out a deep breath and sag your shoulders. All the tension leaving your body. You continue to stare at the door, as if Jensen was still standing there. You feel Jared come up behind you. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and hugs you from behind. You turn and look at him.

“I did the right thing.” You ask him more than tell him.

He brings his hands up to cup your cheeks. He rubs his thumbs across them, and they feel wet. You’re crying and you don’t even realize it. He nods and pulls you to him. You cling to him. “Yeah, Bug. You did the right thing. As much as I was hoping he would change his mind sooner, you are so happy right now and I’m not gonna let him take that away from you. “

You nod against him.

“Let’s get you into bed. It’s late and you should get some sleep.” You nod again and he moves both of you towards the room. He helps you climb into bed and Juno is already laying at your feet. Once you’re settled, he turns to leave.

“Jared?” He turns back towards you. “Will you stay with me? Like you used to.”

“Sure, Bug. Let me just call Gen and shove some food in my mouth first.”

You nod. “You can borrow some of Jake’s things. He has some stuff here.”

“Alright. Get some sleep, I’ll be back soon.” You settle into the pillow and pull the thick blanket closer to you. All that pokes out if the top of your head.

Jared closes the bedroom door behind him, and he moves to the kitchen. He calls Gen and tells her what happened. He tells her that he will stay a couple of days to make sure Jensen doesn’t come back and that Jake gets home. You won’t say anything, but he knows that you don’t want to be alone. Just the simple question of him staying tonight was enough for him to know. Gen tells him that she’s going to pack up the kids and some stuff and fly out there. He wants to protest but knows that seeing the kids will make everything better. They hang up with their affections being the last thing they say. He looks around the apartment, debating if he should make another call.

“Fuck it.”

He presses the contact name and the phone begins to ring. All he gets is a voicemail box.

“It’s Jake. Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message, I’ll call you back as soon as possible.”

“Hey, man. I’m not sure if Y/N called you. I’m sure she did. Everything’s fine. I’m in New York. Jensen showed up about an hour later and they had it out. She’s asleep, but I thought I would call you. She’s pretty upset, but she’ll be okay. I know you’re in California with your parents, but your girl needs you. I’m staying here with her tonight and then Gen and the kids are flying out first thing. She doesn’t want to be alone, so we figured having us around would help. Uh, just give me a call when you get this. If you aren’t already on a plane that is. If you are and get here in the next few hours, I’ll probably be up all night, keeping an eye on her. I’m borrowing some clothes too. Alright, man. Call me when you can.”

Jared hangs up and heads back to the bedroom. Your sound asleep and snoring just a little. He smiles and moves to the other side of the bed. He pulls back the covers and settles in next to you. He finds the remote on the bedside table and cuts on the tv. Settling on a movie to watch while he waits for the sun to rise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets many surprises.

The sun began flooding in through your open curtains and shining behind your eyelids, making you groan. You roll over and peek and eye open, thinking you would find Jared fast asleep., but he wasn’t there. You reach behind you to feel for your phone on the nightstand by the bed. You feel it under your fingers and grip it in your hand, so it doesn’t fall to the floor. You light up the screen to see what time it is. It’s only 6:45 in the morning. Where did Jared go?

You lay in bed for a minute and listen to the space around you. Juno isn’t at your feet, so he must have gotten up to take her out. You throw the covers off of you and swing your legs over the edge. You stretch your arms above your head and stand up. Heading into the bathroom to pee and to pull your unruly hair up into a messy bun. Moving back into the bedroom and towards the door, you hear hushed whispers. Confused you move beyond the doorway and peer into the living room, you don’t see anyone. You move into the living room and spot Jared standing at the kitchen counter, and beside him is someone you weren’t expecting for a few more days. Jake. Your fiancé. The love of your life.

“Jake!”

He turns to look at you and smiles. You both move at the same time and meet each other in the middle. He pulls you into him and holds you tight. “What are you doing here? I told you I would be fine.”

He pulls away and gives you a quick, but passionate kiss. “Yeah you told me that, but I needed to be here. Mom understands. And you did say to stay until after the party. Plus, Jared called me while I was on the plane. Said my girl needed me.”

You look behind him and Jared and you both smile at each other. You see how tired he is. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“You know I couldn’t. I Was just starting to doze off an hour and a half ago when Jake poked his head in the room. Instead of waking you, we figured we would talk and wait for you to wake up on your own.”

“Well, thank the sun then. I forgot to close the curtains last night. But why don’t you guys get some sleep. You’ve both up all night, get some rest and then maybe we can show Jared around the city?”

“Actually, I have to get a few things first. Like some of my own clothes. So, I was going to do that and then we can figure something out.”

“You should get some sleep first, Jare.”

“Eh, I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

“Fine, but I don’t want to hear it later when we’re walking around the city. But if you must go, you can take my car.”

“Thanks, I was going to anyways.” He smiles and brings his cup of coffee up to his mouth to take a sip. You laugh and shake your head.

“Alright, well I’m going to take a shower.” You look at Jake and smile. “Are you going to join me, so I can show you how much I missed you before you crash?”

“And I’m out!” Jared grabs your keys off the hook and makes a quick exit, making you and Jake laugh.

+++

It was close to noon before Jared came back to your apartment. Jake had gotten a little bit of sleep, while you ate something and cleaned up a little bit. You both were currently sitting on the couch, binging Brooklyn 99, when the door opens and in burst two mini versions of Jared. Before you could even process what was happening, you were being bombarded by tiny humans and Juno’s excessive barking was filling the apartment.

“What are you all doing here?! How did you get here?! What is going on?!” You ask through the pile of limbs and brown hair that you were currently buried under. You pull each of them back enough to see Tom and Shep’s cute faces grinning at you. You look passed them and spot Gen and Jared in the entryway, Odette wiggling in Jared’s arms. You stretch your arms out as best as you can, and he puts her down. She runs as quick as her tiny feet can carry her, before she climbs on top of her brothers.

“We came to see you. Jared called me last night after Jensen left and I didn’t know if Jake was coming home or not, so I booked the first flight out. I figured you could use their love.” Gen tells you as she sets the bags she was holding, down next to her feet. Her smile never wavering.

You squeeze all three kids as best you can. “My munchkins. Genevieve, you are one brave mama to bring all three on the plane by yourself.” You praise her.

“Well, they’re aunt Y/N is worth it. You need your family and we’re not going anywhere.”

The kids climb off of you and onto the floor to play with Juno. They laugh and squeal as she kisses their faces. You stand up and move towards them. “You guys are the absolute best.” You hug Gen and she gives you a squeeze in return. You move back towards Jake and he stands beside you, leaving his spot on the couch. “Well, we planned on showing Jared around the city, but I don’t know if you want to drag the kiddos around the Big Apple. We can go to lunch and figure it out.”

+++

There was no way that all of you would fit in you SUV, so you gathered what you needed for the kids, mainly O, and headed out. There was a great pizza place down the street from your apartment. Close enough to walk and to let the kids stretch their legs. Your neighborhood was more upscale than most, but it paid to be famous. The streets weren’t overly crowded and the people that did walk around all of you, were used to seeing famous faces on the streets, so not many people stopped to ask for pictures or ogle you as you walked by.

+++

After Lunch, Jared and Jake took the kids to the park while you and Gen had some girl time and went shopping in the area. You wanted to buy some more things for the apartment, but also wanted to wait. Jake was in the process of getting his apartment on the market, both of you wanting to move in together before you had to fly out to Atlanta.

You browsed the furniture stores in the area for a bit, but eventually left with nothing. You both headed down the shopping strip, sunglasses over your eyes, enjoying the New York sun.

“You’ve been so quiet, Bug.”

You look towards her as you pull open the door to the next shop. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“What’s running through that head of yours?”

You browse the clothes on the rack nearby and shake your head. “I just hope Jensen’s okay. I know it’s stupid for me to be thinking about him, but I can’t help it. I know I should be mad about him just showing up on my doorstep and I’m not.”

“Well, hun. That’s understandable. You were together a long time, but he can’t keep stringing you along anymore. He can’t decide that when he’s found a new shiny to, that he can just get rid of the old one, but then want it back when someone else picks it up off the ground, cleans it up, and starts to play with it. That’s not how life is. He let you go, and it took you so long to get over him. Now that you’re moving on and getting married to Jake, he decides that he’s wanted you all along. Nuh uh. Not in our family.”

You touch Gen’s arm, calming her rant. “Okay, I get it. Trust me, I do. But all I’m saying is that I don’t blame him.”

“Well, then I’ll blame him enough for the both of us.” She huffs and looks around. “Let’s go get drunk.”

“What? Gen, it’s not even two o’clock yet.”

“In the words of Jimmy Buffett ‘It’s five o’clock somewhere.’ Besides, when was the last time that you just let go. Come on! The guys have the kids! Let’s go drink like the world is ending.”

“I don’t know, Gen.”

She grabs your arms and drags you from the store. “No, we’re doing this. You need this.”

You roll your eyes but follow her out of the store.

+++

Two hours later, Jake strolls through the door of the bar you and Gen were currently occupying. He finds you both playing a game of pool, a stack of glasses and bottles littering the table beside you. He moves through the early afternoon crowd. Reaching the table as you bend over and take a shot, sinking a stripe in the corner pocket. You stand up straight and cheer. He smiles, putting his hand on your back. You spin around clumsily to see who was touching you, ready to tell them off. You smile bright, a hazy look in your eyes from all the alcohol running through your veins.

“Hey! It’s my fiancé! Gen, this is my fiancé! Isn’t he the most handsome man you’ve ever seen?” You grip his cheeks in one hand, making his mouth pucker. Gen sits in the chair and laughs, not as under the influence as you are, but enough. “Gosh, you’re so hot. How did I get so lucky?” You begin to ramble, and he laughs.

He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him, in case you stumble. “Alright, Smalls. Time to go home.”

You wag your eyebrows at him. “Oh yeah? You wanna take me home?”

He nods, knowing where your mind is going and playing along. “Sure, do.” He looks over at Gen, giving her a nod to come too. She stands and takes his other arm in hers. “Must be my lucky night.”

“Sure is, baby.” You slur, resting your head on his shoulder.

He gets you both out of the bar and he opens the back door to your car, he lays you across the backseat as Gen climbs up front. Within minutes, you’re asleep.

He climbs in the front and starts the engine.

“Well, you can never doubt her love you.” Gen tells him.

He smirks. “I never have.”

“Not even when she told you that Jensen ran out of his wedding?” She turns her head to look at him.

He glances at her, taking in a breath. He turns back to look at you for a second before looking forward again. Your little snores filling the silence. “Even then. I know she loves me. I will never doubt that, but I know she will always love him. I can’t blame her for that. And I will admit, that when I heard he was looking for her, I was a little worried, but then I remembered how screwed up she was because of him and I remember what Jared told. About what happened when she called him the day Jensen walked out on her. Then I was just angry. Angry at him for thinking he can just have her back like she was some kind of doll. Angry that he would think he could take my girl from me.” He shakes his head. “I knew she wouldn’t leave with him. Even after all that they went through and how much she still loves him, she wouldn’t do that to me. Do the same thing that he did to her. She may still love him, but she proved how much she loves me more and that is more important than anything. She’s my whole world and I don’t want to let her go.”

Gen is quiet. He thinks she must have fallen asleep, but when he glances over at her, she’s just staring at him with so much affection. “And we can’t thank you enough for loving her so much. She deserves that love and I’m so happy that she has found that with you.” She smiles at him and then turns to look at you. “She is such a bright star in our lives, and I was so devastated when her light burned out, but you brought it back. I haven’t seen her that happy in a long time.”

“She should always shine bright.”

Gen hums as Jake pulls the car to the curb outside of the apartment building. They climb out and Jake peels you from the backseat, you barely stir. He holds you through the entire elevator ride and carries you through the threshold of your apartment, Gen shushing the kids as he moves through the apartment to your bedroom. He lays you on the bed and strips you of your dress and heels. Pulling one of his shirts from the drawer and sliding it over your head. He settles you beneath the covers and kisses your forehead.

“I love you, Smalls. So much.”

You peek your eyes open a tad and give him a lazy smile. “I love you, Bubby.” You whisper, before sliding your eyes closed again and snuggling deeper into the covers. “Thank you for coming home.” You murmur.

“Always.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning begins

Six Months Later  
  
You haven’t heard from Jensen in months and you haven’t asked Jared or Gen about him. That doesn’t mean you haven’t wondered what happened after he left your apartment. You’ve thought about calling him. You want to make sure that he’s okay, but you’ve been so busy. With filming, all the constant traveling, and wedding planning, you haven’t had a chance to call him. You wanted to.  
  
Sitting in your hotel room in Atlanta, Amanda was buzzing around you, settling your schedule for the week. Wedding catalogs spread across the table in front of you. You had an appointment scheduled with one of the assistants at Bridals by Lori in a few hours and were waiting for Gen and your mom to arrive before going. ‘I know. I know. How cliché of me? Not my fault the show is so addictive.’ You think as you pick up a catalog full of wedding gowns. You were having a hard time deciding on which style to try on. Planning your wedding with Jake has been hard. Not because you didn’t want to, but because you had planned your dream wedding already and it blew up in your face. You had the perfect dress, the perfect colors, season, etc. and yet, you were left behind.  
  
It was hard to try and plan the wedding you had always dreamed about, when it had already been done. Young girls don’t plan multiple dream weddings. They plan one. One giant fairytale wedding to the most perfect man of your dreams. And how you wasted that wedding.  
  
Biting your freshly manicured thumb nail, you flipped through the pages looking at dress after dress. You couldn’t decide and you could feel the panic rising within you. You could feel your heart racing in your chest and your breaths getting quicker and heavier. Your vision becoming blurry with tears. You can hear someone choking on something, but you don’t realize it’s you until Amanda’s concerned face becomes clear through your tears. Her hands gripping your upper arms. She’s talking, but you can’t hear her. All you can hear is your heartbeat and your choking sobs.  
  
She disappears for a few moments, before filling your vision again. She’s handing you a small blue object. Your inhaler. You quickly pop it open and push two puffs into your lungs. She rubs your back as you try and slow your breathing. Sound begins to flood you ears and you can start to hear Amanda’s words of encouragement. Telling you to just breathe. Eventually, your breathing calms and your heart slows. Your tears still flowing, but your sobs have stopped. You suck in a couple bigger breaths before looking at her.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
You shake your head. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I don’t even know where to start.” You gesture to the magazines in front of you. “It was easier last time. I knew exactly what I wanted with Jensen and now I have no clue. I’ve been planning my wedding since I was a kid and he just took it from me.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. You worked so hard to plan that wedding, but you can’t let Jensen ruin this for you. This isn’t about him. This is about you and Jake.”  
  
“I know that.” You tell her, standing and moving to the kitchen.  
  
“Then act like it. You and Jake are nothing like you and Jensen. You’re thinking too much about how Jensen made you feel. You need to let your feelings for Jake, guide you in planning this wedding. Take all that love that you have for him and let that help you decide.”  
  
You grab a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m trying.”  
  
Amanda sighs and stands up. “No, you’re not. If you were, you wouldn’t be having this much trouble.” You shrug in defeat. “We’re going to pick out your wedding dress. When you try them on, don’t think about the other dress and if it looks the best on you or what we think. Think about how Jake will look at you, when he sees you walking down the aisle towards him in it.”  
  
You stare beyond her and consider what she says, before nodding.  
  
“You need to let everything go and let how much you love that man, guide you with planning this wedding.”  
  
“I’ll try.” You take a sip from the bottle in your hands, just as the door to your room opens and Genevieve and your mom waltz through it with squeals and laughter, instantly making the mood lighter and brighter.  
  
+++  
  
You’re browsing the rows and rows of dresses, the assistant following behind. She offers help and advice as you move along. You pull different styles and colors. Whatever catches your eye. You’re allowed five dresses at a time and one by one, you turn them down. You and Jake had talked about getting married in December. You hoped to rent out the lodge that you stayed at when he proposed. The views were amazing. The mountains covered in snow were the amazing and you wanted to share that experience with your friends and family as husband and wife.  
  
You were looking through the winter gowns, dressed in your silk robe. Nothing was catching your eye. You puckered you lips and sighed. You turned and scanned the room, until your eyes settle on a manikin. You step towards it. Pointing at the dress that is on the manikin, you tun to the assistant.  
  
“Are there any more of these?”  
  
“I’m almost positive there are. The designer isn’t too big, but they’re dresses are great quality. Some of the best bead work that I’ve seen.”  
  
You smile. “Can we see if it’s in my size? I have a good feeling about it.”  
  
She smiles at you. “Of course! Let me look and I’ll bring it to you.”  
  
+++  
  
You stood in the dressing room. Staring at your reflection after the dress was in place. Your heart fluttered and you could already see Jake’s face in your mind. Your stomach flips.  
  
“Shall we show the girls?” The assistant, Julie, asks.  
  
“Definitely.” You gather the front of the skirt in your hands as she opens the door and picks up the back. You move into the main room where your mom, Gen, and Amanda are waiting. You peek around the corner at them, a wide smile on your face. You move into their line of sight and nothing, but gasps leave their bodies. You step onto the platform and look at the dress in the mirror before shifting to look at them behind you.  
  
“Well?”  
  
You see your mom reach for the tissues, handing one to Amanda and Gen. Taking one for herself. “It’s perfect.” She whispers.  
  
“Really?” You ask.  
  
They nod.  
  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
  
You shake your head. You look towards Julie and smile even bigger than you thought possible. “I think this is it.” Tears well in your eyes and you turn to look at the girls. “This is the one.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

After you chose your dress, everything else seemed to fall in place. You and Jake visited the ski lodge a few weeks later but weren’t able to book any of their spots for your big day. The resort manager did give you a list of different ones in the area, that he thought would be good for what you wanted. You took your time visiting them, seeing as a lot of them were hours apart from each other. Today, you both were headed to Kelowna to visit the Big White Ski Resort. You were nervous. It was one of the last locations and you were worried that it wouldn’t be what you had dreamed of.  
  
Jake pulled the rental truck into a parking spot just outside of the resort. You look over at him and can tell he’s nervous too. You both want this so bad, but if it doesn’t you don’t know what to do. It’ll set your planning schedule back and both of you don’t have too much time to spare. He was getting ready to go and film a new movie and would be gone for a few months.  
  
“You ready?” He asks. You just nod. Both of you climbing out of the vehicle and walking up the path. You walked into the main building and were greeted by the desk clerk. You told them you were meeting with Marsha and they called her down. You both looked through the big windows, examining the view.  
  
“The view is nice. The mountains will look beautiful covered in snow.” You tell Jake.  
  
“Yeah, they will. Except I’m not sure there will be an indoor venue for the ceremony. I was looking online and only found pictures of an archway overlooking the mountains.”  
  
“Well, if we decide this is the place, then we will just have to make sure to include a note on the invitations about wearing warm coats. I don’t mind being out in the snow. Just so I can marry you. That’s all I want.” You look over at him and take his hand, leaning into him.  
  
He smiles and kisses your forehead, giving your hand a squeeze. “That’s all I can ask for. As long as you’re happy. If you told me that you wanted to elope, I would do it today.”  
  
“You’re such a cheeseball, Bubby.”  
  
“You love cheese.” He tells you, making you laugh.  
  
You hear footsteps behind you, so you both turn to see who is coming. You’re guessing that it’s Marsha. She’s got a big smile on her face and you can see the greeting forming on her lips as she draws closer.  
  
“You must be Y/N and Jake. I’m Marsha. If you could follow me, I would like to show you the area that we have reserved for weddings.”  
  
+++  
  
She guides you and Jake through the venue. Jake was right about there only being an outdoor area for the ceremony. The reception would be help indoors though, which is fine with both of you. You view of the mountains behind the ceremony spot, was beautiful and you couldn’t wait to see if covered in the December snow. She guided you back through and into her office. You and Jake sat in the chairs in front of her desk, as she sat behind it. She pulled out a calendar.  
  
“Now, what did you think?”  
  
You and Jake both looked at each other, staring for a moment before nodding together. You look back at Marsha and smile. “It’s perfect. That view is amazing.”  
  
She smiles back. “Perfect.” She opens the calendar and begins to flip through it. “Now, when were you wanting to get married?”  
  
“We were hoping some time in December. Preferably before any time before Christmas.”  
  
“Okay.” She flips to December and looks over the events going on. “We have the second weekend open. We would be able to offer you full access to the ceremony and reception areas starting that Thursday through Monday. That should give you enough time to decorate how you would like and your family could help us get everything cleaned up after.”  
  
You look at Jake again. “What do you think?” You ask.  
  
He smiles. “Let’s do it. Let’s book it.”  
  
You both look at Marsha and nod with big grins. “We’ll do it.”  
  
“Wonderful! December 13th, you will officially be husband and wife! We can discuss price and I can answer any questions that you have and then we can sign some papers. Let me go get everything!” She stands and moves through her office, leaving you and Jake to yourselves for a few moments.  
  
You look at him and you both reach out to grip the other’s hand. “This is it. We’re doing this.” You tell him excitedly.  
  
“Hell, yeah we are.” You both lean in for a gentle kiss. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife.” He tells you as you pull apart, reaching up with his other hand to stroke your cheek.  
  
“I’m so ready for this.” You put your forehead against his and close your eyes. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Smalls.”  
  
+++  
  
One Month Later  
  
Jared is sitting in his trailer with Jensen, when someone knocks on his door. They were done filming for the day, so he figured it was Misha. He opens the door and is surprised when he sees you standing outside the door.  
  
“Hey! What are you doing here?” He rushes out the door to hug you.  
  
“I just finished finalizing some paperwork at the venue,” Jensen’s ears perk up at the sound of your voice, “figured I’d take a three-hour drive to see my best friend. I made sure you were done filming for the day or at least ready for break before stopping by. I figured we could get some food.”  
  
He sees Jared look behind him, “Uh, yeah. I’m done for the day, nothing else until midnight.”  
  
“Well, let’s go. I’m starving!” You rush him, having no idea that Jensen is in the trailer behind Jared. “Oh, but here! Let me give you this! I already sent one to Gen but figured you could have one here as a reminder. Since you’re getting old, I figured you could put it on the fridge where you would see it every day.”  
  
“Oh, you’re so funny. Just for that, you’re buying lunch and I’m an expensive date!” Jensen hears you both laugh. He forgot how much he missed your laugh, it makes his chest tighten. You sound so happy. So, free. “Let me just put this in the trailer and we can go.” Jensen hears the hesitation in Jared’s voice. “Uh, you can come in, but Jensen is in there.”  
  
No response. Just a big empty space, full of sudden tension. Jensen can feel his heart race. He hopes you’ll come in. He wants to see you. He hasn’t seen you since he showed up at your apartment, pouring his heart out.  
  
“Uh,” He hears the fight in your voice. “Sure, I’ll come in and say hi.”  
  
He hears you and Jared move up the steps and he looks towards the doorway, he spots Jared’s tall frame moving through it and then you’re smaller one following behind him. He stops breathing, anxious to see your face. He can feel the slight hum of his nerves within his body. Jared steps to the small kitchen to put whatever you had given him, on the counter.  
  
Jensen can’t focus on him, all he can see is your face. Your long hair, longer than he’s ever seen it. Your beautiful face, happier. Your eyes, brighter. You look exactly the same and yet, completely different.  
  
“Hi, Jense.” You bring your left hand up to tuck some hair behind your ear. Your big engagement ring, shining under the lights of the trailer. You’re nervous.  
  
“Uh, hey, Y/N/N. How are you?”  
  
You give him a small smile. “I’m doing really good. You?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
Your smile grows a little more. “That’s good. I’m glad.”  
  
Another nod. “I didn’t know you were in town.”  
  
“Oh uh, yeah. I was actually in Kelowna but figured I would come see Jared.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
You turn to Jared, “Well, we better get going. I feel like I could eat a moose.” You let out an awkward laugh.  
  
Jared clears his throat. “Right. Yeah, let’s go.”  
  
You look back at Jensen. “It was good to see you.”  
  
“You too. You look good.” He internally smacks his head. You smile, falters.  
  
“Yeah, you too. Uh, see ya.”  
  
“See ya.” And with that, you and Jared are gone. Leaving him alone in Jared’s trailer. Jensen stands from his spot on the couch and moves through the trailer. He’s almost to the door when he spots the thing that Jared placed on the counter. He doesn’t want to be nosy, but he has to know what it is.  
  
Picking it up and turning it over, he feels his heart drop into his stomach. It’s your wedding invitation. That’s why you were here. You and Jake were getting married in Kelowna. He takes his phoned out of his pocket and opens the camera. Snapping a picture of the invitation, before placing it back on the counter and walking out of the trailer.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to recommend checking out the links that were added to this chapter on my Tumblr. Links had been added for the dress and each of the charms that were listed.

You paced the hallway of the apartment complex. You shouldn’t be here. You should be headed home by now, but something was keeping you in Vancouver. Something was telling you to go see Jensen. Maybe it was all of the wedding planning and then seeing him in Jared’s trailer earlier, but you needed to see him. You had no idea what you were going to say to him, that’s why you were pacing. Your hands clenched in front of you, playing with the ring on your finger. You stomach in knots. You should call Jake, but you don’t. you’ll call him when you leave.  
  
Taking in a big breath, you stop your pacing and turn towards the door to Jensen’s apartment. You raise you hand and give a gentle knock on the door. You gulp and wait. Not long after, you hear the door unlock before opening up enough to see his green eyes peering out at you, with confusion.  
  
“Y/N?” His gruff voice asks. He must have been sleeping.  
  
“Hi. Uh, can I come in?” He nods, stepping back and pulling the door open more. You step through the doorway and notice he’s in his sweatpants and t-shirt. His hair standing in different directions. He was definitely sleeping. “Sorry for waking you, I should have called you. Or just waited until tomorrow, but I couldn’t wait.”  
  
“What’s going on? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just….I had to see you.”  
  
You can see a small amount of shock, grow behind his confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
  
You look at him for a moment, before sighing. “I don’t know.”  
  
He can see the battle that you’re fighting with yourself. “Why don’t you sit? Let me get you a drink.”  
  
You shake your head. “No, that’s okay. I just-I need to know. I need to know why I wasn’t good enough for you? Why did you do it?”  
  
He sighs and looks down at the floor. He brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. He shuffles on is feet, then looks back up at you. “I don’t know. I know that I had said that I wasn’t sure of us, but now I just think I was scared.”  
  
“Scared?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I was scared. We had such a good thing going. We were so good together. You were everything I could have asked for, but I think that after we got engaged, I started to freak out. I didn’t want us getting married to change what we had. We were together for so long, we had built this foundation and I just didn’t want it to break.”  
  
“So, you just let it fall it apart?”  
  
“I’m sorry. I know it’s not right. I wish I had done things differently. I should have treated you better.”  
  
“I’m tired of feeling like a broken record with you. I keep asking the same questions and the answers are always the same. You were my entire world and I shouldn’t have let that happen. I gave up everything to be with you. I moved to LA to be with you. We bought a house. We were so close to saying ‘I do’ and you just let it fall apart. I keep trying to understand how this happened, but I just can’t.”  
  
“I know. I’m so stupid. I love you so much and there is nothing I can do to get you back. I should have realized that sooner. I should have fought for you. I should still be fighting for you.”  
  
“It wouldn’t matter now. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but I love you, Jensen. I will always love you, but it doesn’t change anything. Jake is my future and I want that. I want to be his wife. But I can’t lie. I can’t pretend that everything is okay. Every time I make another decision about the wedding, I get hurtled back to everything planned for ours. I had the most perfect wedding planned for us, at least to me. I had everything picked out. It was my dream wedding and you were my dream guy, but you ruined it. You ruined me. And now that I’m getting married to Jake, I have to find that dream all over again and I’m so scared. I’m so scared that he is going to do the same thing to me. That’s he just going to up and leave me, like you did.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head. “He won’t. He’s not an idiot like I am. He loves you too much. Loves you the way I should have, the way I still do.” He steps towards you, closing the distance between the both of you. “I wish I could make everything better. I wish you would marry me. I wish we could just disappear and get married. We could hide away from the world.”  
  
You shake your head. “You know we can’t. I would never do that to Jake. You had your chance and you let me go. I just wish it hadn’t ended the way it did. I wish that you hadn’t hurt me so bad. I wish we could have gotten married, but we didn’t, and we never will be.”  
  
“I know. I’m so sorry. I don’t know how many times I can say it.”  
  
“You can stop saying it. Though I haven’t completely forgiven you, I will. I just need a little more time and maybe one day we can be friends again.”  
  
He scoffs. “I don’t want to be your friend. I can’t stand by and watch you marry someone else. I can’t watch you grow his child inside of you. I can’t watch you live the life we should have had, with someone else.”  
  
“You don’t have a choi-“ You’re cut off by him kissing you. Hard. You’re too stunned to pull away, but you don’t kiss him back. Eventually, you come to your senses and push him away, slapping your hand across his cheek. “How dare you.”  
  
He stands back, stunned. “I’m sorry. I just-I’m sorry. I just can’t stand by and watch you love someone that isn’t me. I want you. This is hard. I didn’t understand how you felt, until now.”  
  
“I’m gonna go. I shouldn’t have come here.” You move around him and towards the door.  
  
“Y/N, wait.”  
  
You turn towards him and shake your head for what felt like the hundredth time. “No, I’m done waiting. I’m getting married. I shouldn’t have come here. You shouldn’t have kissed me.” You pull the door open a rush out it and down the hall, taking the stairs before he can catch you.  
  
+++  
  
December 14, 2019  
  
You were standing in front of the giant windows of your bridal suite. You had the most beautiful view of the snow-covered mountains. Your hair and makeup were finished, your dress was clinging to your torso. Gen, Amanda, and your mom helped you get ready while the photographer took pictures. When everything was finished, you asked them to give you some time to yourself. You wanted a few quiet moments alone, before you had to walk down the aisle to your future husband. Everything was falling into place, so why did something feel like it was going to go wrong? Your dress was beautiful, the venue was everything you dreamed it would be, and you were getting ready to say, ‘I do.’  
A knock pulls you from your thoughts. You look behind you to see the door open and Jared and the photographer step through it. He closes it behind him, before turning towards you. He stops in his tracks when he sees you.  
  
“Bug.” He whispers.  
  
You give him a gentle smile. “Hey, Moose.” You turn from the window and step towards him.  
  
He reaches for you and pulls you into a tight hug. When he pulls away, the rims around his eyes are red. “You look beautiful. Just wow.”  
  
“Don’t you start crying on me, Padalecki.” You feel your throat growing tight and your face getting hot, the signs of your own tears brewing beneath the surface.  
  
He shakes his head and smiles. “I can’t help it. You look great. I’m so happy for you.” A tear glides down his cheek before he quickly wipes it away.  
  
You feel your face scrunch up and tears well in your eyes. “How is he?” You sniff.  
  
“Nervous.“ Your face grows worried and he quickly reassures you. “Don’t worry, he’s excited too. He just wants everything to go the way you hoped.” You let out of a breath. He reaches into his back pocket. “He actually wanted me to bring you this.” Pulling a box and envelope from his behind his back, he hands it to you.  
  
You take it from him and give him a questioning look. He silently urges you to open it, so you pull the lid open and put a hand to your mouth. Tears immediately spill over. Inside the box is a white gold Pandora bracelet with six different charms. Each charm meant something to the both of you. Jake’s had them placed in order. A Spider-Man charm, a little palace guard, a New York City bundle, a maple leaf, and a mini heart locket. He has started a timeline for you to wear.  
  
You had Jared the box and open the envelope, pulling the letter out.  
  
‘Y/N,  
  
Before meeting you, I didn’t think I would ever find love. I always kept myself busy and focus with work, but then you ran into me on set and all I could think about was seeing you, talking to you, and just being around you. You tried to keep me at bay, but I had to show you that you deserved the world. You were so broken when we met, and I can never thank you enough for letting me be apart of your life. You are and will always be my greatest adventure. I can’t wait to see you. I can’t wait to call you my wife. I can’t wait for our future together. I love you so much, Smalls. I’ll see you soon.  
  
Love, Jake.’  
  
You look up at Jared and see he is just smiling down at you. “Can you help me put it on?”  
  
“Of course, Bug.” He pulls the bracelet from the box and wraps it around your wrist, closing the clasp. You examine the bracelet and he looks down at is watch. “We gotta get moving. They’re going to play your song any minute now. Your dad is waiting for you.”  
  
You nod and take a deep breath. You move over towards the mirror and make sure that your makeup is still in place and nothing needs to be fixed. Thank goodness for waterproof makeup. You turn back to Jared and gather the front of your dress. “Okay. Let’s go.”  
  
“Let’s get you hitched.” Jared says, making you laugh.  
  
The photographer opens the door and you both walk through the doorframe. You link your arm with Jared’s, using him to keep you balanced as you both walk through the venue. He guides you to the entrance that leads to the walkway of the aisle. You can see your dad standing just outside of the doors, facing away from them as he stares out at the mountains. Jared pulls the door open and you step through it, coming up behind your dad and giving his shoulder a gentle touch, urging him to turn.  
  
You hear the camera behind you, continuously clicking as he turns to see you for the first time. Tears springing to his eyes as soon as he does. Pulling you into another giant hug, he whispers how beautiful you look and how lucky Jake was and how he couldn’t be happier for you. He pulls himself together and he guides you to where Gen and Amanda are waiting.  
  
You reach them just as the music changes, queuing their time to walk down the aisle. You follow them until they are out of sight and you and your dad wait for the opening chords of “How Long Will I Love You’ by Ellie Goulding to begin, before moving around the corner and behind the crowd. Taking your time, waiting for the chorus to begin before stepping out from behind the row of people, keeping you out of sight. You clear the corner and immediately spot Jake, his head is down and he’s rocking on his feet, anxious. Jared elbows him in the side, making him look up at you.  
  
You give him a huge smile, gripping your father’s arm in one hand and your bouquet in the other. You see him suck in a breath, eyes wide with excitement and amazement. He moves his mouth. “Oh my god.” Making you laugh a little. Everyone around you has disappeared and all you can see if Jake. Ellie Goulding’s words, filling your ears.  
  
You and your dad reach the end of the aisle and the ordained minister begins the ceremony. “We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Jacob Benjamin Gyllenhaal and Y/N M/N L/N in holy matrimony. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives-‘  
  
“Wait!” A voice calls from the back of the crowd. Everyone turns to see where it is coming from, you sigh and close your eyes. You’d know that voice anywhere. Turning your head, you spot those green eyes, that you used to love so much. “I have a reason.” There are gasps all around as Jensen moves up the aisle.  
  
You shake your head, begging him not to do this. Movement behind Jake catches your attention. Jared moves in front of you and Jake. Keeping him from going any further. “What are you doing here?”  
Jensen looks over Jared’s shoulder at you. “I came to get my girl.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

You shake your head, begging him not to do this. Movement behind Jake catches your attention. Jared moves in front of you and Jake. Keeping him from going any further. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Jensen looks over Jared’s shoulder at you. “I came to get my girl.”  
  
“Don’t do this Jensen.” Jared quietly begs his best friend, hoping that would be enough to make him see what he was going.  
  
“No, Jared. I need to do this.” He finally pulls his gaze away from you, to Jared.  
  
You look to Jake, but he’s not looking at you. He’s burning holes in Jensen with his fiery stare. You give his hands a gentle squeeze, grabbing his attention. He turns his blue eyes towards you and the fire inside of them dims slightly, only to build back up as he sees the tears threatening to spill from yours. He drops your hands and steps towards Jared and Jensen. The girls’ step on either side of you, each taking a hand in theirs.  
  
“You need to get out of here, Jensen.” Jake’s voice, rough. “You’ve done enough. Ever since you walked away from Danneel, you’ve tried to get Y/N back. How many times does she have to tell you no before you get it? She doesn’t love you, anymore. Why can’t you accept that and just let her be happy. I make her happy.”  
  
“She hasn’t been this happy in a long time, Ackles.” Jared tells him. “You can’t keep doing this. She told you no. Just let her be happy with the man she loves.”  
  
Jensen shifts his eyes back to you. “I’ll go if she tells me to. If she truly wants me to walk away. I will, but not until I talk to her.”  
  
You shake your head. “I don’t have anything to say to you. You always ruin everything. Why can’t you just leave me alone? I’ve told you that I don’t want to be with you anymore. Why can’t you accept that?”  
  
“Because I know you still love me. You won’t admit it, but I know you do. I knew it when you came to see me in Vancouver. Did you tell Jakey here? Did you tell him that you came by my apartment after dropping Jared off at his? Did you tell him what happened?”  
  
“Of course, she did. Unlike you, we don’t keep things from each other. She told me that she stopped by to talk to you, because she hadn’t heard from you since you showed up in New York. She told me what you talked about. She told me that you kissed her. She told me everything.”  
  
At this point, Jensen and Jake are standing shoulder to shoulder, staring at each other. Anger on their faces. Jake has been so patient of everything Jensen has done, but to show up on their wedding day, was the last straw.  
  
“You need to go Jensen. Please just go. Once again, you’ve managed to ruin everything. I’m finally happy and moved on from you and you have to storm in and ruin it.”  
“Tell me that you don’t love me, and I’ll go. Look me in the eyes and tell me. He begs.  
  
You step towards the guys, stepping around Jake to stand in front of Jensen. You reach up with both hands and hold his face between them. You stare into his green eyes, that used to make your knees weak and your heart skip a few beats. You lick you lips, and he looks hopeful.  
  
“I don’t love you.” The hope in his eyes, crumbles. “Not how you want me to. Now, please go. I don’t want to see you again.” You drop your hands from his face and turn away from him. You take Jake’s hand and look up at him. “Can we finally get married now? No more interruptions.”  
  
He gives you a smile that doesn’t meet his eyes and nods. He looks over your head and has a silent conversation with Jared. You don’t see what happens, but you don’t have to. You heard Jared tell Jensen that it was time to go and two pairs of feet crunch in the snow as they fade away. You and Jake step back into place at the altar, before turning to the crowd.  
  
“We’re so sorry everyone. Obviously, we were not expecting that to happen, but it’s over now and we would like to continue. We know you’re all cold, I’m sure Y/n is. I mean, look at her wedding dress!” Jake explains to everyone. Laughter rising and easing the tension from the air. He turns to you and smiles brighter. “Let’s get married.”  
  
You nod and turn to Gen and Amanda. They quickly make sure your face is free of any tears and they each hug you. Turning back to Jake, you grip both of his warm hands in yours. “Let’s do this.” You glance at the minister and nod, urging him to proceed.  
  
+++  
  
You wake to the Greek sun, warming your skin and gentle kisses trailing across your back and shoulders. You shift and roll to find your husband towering over you. You link your arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. You hum at the feel of his lips against yours, prompting him to sink his bodyweight against yours and slotting his hips between your legs. He pulls away enough look into your eyes, smiling against your lips.  
  
“Good morning, Wife.”  
  
You smile. “Good morning, Husband.”  
  
“I like the way that sounds.”  
  
“Me too, but I think I like Y/n Gyllenhaal better. Or Mrs. Jake Gyllenhaal.”  
  
“You’re right, those are better.” He doesn’t leave an opening for a response. He sinks his lips back onto yours, sliding his arms between you and the mattress.  
  
+++  
  
After Jared walked Jensen out, the ceremony won’t off without another hitch, the way it should have been. You and Jake stepped into the warmth for a bit to warm up and the have a few moments together, before having to take pictures and joining the rest of your family and friends for the reception.  
  
The reception was filled with so much love and music. The food and cake were amazing, but you were ready to have some one-on-one time with your husband.  
Husband. You had a husband. You married the man that had never once let you down. The man who had been so patient when you first met. Who understood that you needed time, but never let you stray too far from him. You were ready to spend the rest of your life with him.  
  
And you know what they say. first comes love, then comes baby.  
  
+++  
  
While Jake was in the shower, you placed his wedding present on his suitcase, knowing he would need clothes when he got out. You dressed yourself in a bathing suit, shorts, and shirt before sitting on the bed and leaning against the pillows.  
  
He found you flicking through the television channels. He moved towards his luggage, still looking at you. Admiring his wife. His wife. He would never get used to that.  
  
You flick your eyes towards him, smile, and look back at the tv. He tears his gaze away from you, towards his luggage. Stopping when he spots what you left for him.  
  
“Smalls?”  
  
“Yeah, babe?”  
  
“What is this?” He picks up the small white stick and turns towards you.  
  
Tearing your eyes from the tv to him, keeping your face neutral of any emotion. “Looks like a pregnancy test.”  
  
“Are you say-” He cuts himself off, looking down at the test and then back at you. “Are you pregnant?”  
  
You finally crack and smile with a laugh. you nod your head and climb off the bed. Stepping towards him. “I am. I took it the night before our wedding. I wanted to tell you when we got here.”  
  
“Are you serious?” His eyes growing wide. You nod again and he drops the test, wrapping you up in his arms and spinning you. “We’re gonna have a baby! I’m gonna be a dad!”  
  
You laugh. “You are! We’re doing this!”  
  
He sets you down and kisses you, holding your face between his hands.  
  
Perfect life indeed.

  


“She always thought she needed someone to love when all she really needed to do was love the world and let love find her in its time and in its way.” Kate McGahan

  


Fin.


End file.
